Lotsa Love
by AmiraHellion
Summary: I first started writing fanfictions for a friend of mine, and so I figured I'd put some of those that I wrote for her (and still had) on here just to see if anyone likes them, but her and myself. :) Anyway, these are all Grimm/Ichi oneshots that have nothing to do with the original story, but I think they're still fun. ;) thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on!" Grimmjow demanded.

"Why do you wanna fight so badly?" I asked with a frown, never understanding the panther, and his violent nature.

"Because it's my calling dumbass, it's what I do!" He growled back.

"Oh yeah?" Not impressed.

"Yeah! So get ready." He crouched.

"Psh." I rolled my eyes, but my body went rigid as his reitsu went up.

"I'm going to take you down, Ichigo!"

"As if you can." I was ready.

He let out a roar, turning to his panther form. I was ready as he ran my way, reading to do a palm to my face. I dodged. He flipped around, smacking me instead with his tail. I glared, knowing there was a red mark on my face now. He laughed.

Payback bitch. I flash-stepped right into his face, giving him an elbow to the chest. He growled, trying to pull a round-house kick. I ducked under it and grabbed ahold of his tail. It was a good thing I knew the way he fought. I knew his snap was coming. I blocked with his tail, right as he was about to sink his teeth into my skin.

"Meeew!" Came the cry as he bit down on his own tail.

I just started laughing. Oh god so funny! I even fell over, pain filling my abs as I couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up! That hurt!" Grimmjow held his tail, looking pissed and slightly hurt. I just laughed in response. "Stop it!"

"It's so funny though!" I laughed.

"Oh you think so, do you?!" Grimmjow snapped and I imagined his fur bristling.

He grabbed me, picking me up and flinging me over his shoulder. "Where are you taking me?!" This was serious. Shit

"You'll see, Mr. I-love-payback!" Grimmjow snapped, ignoring my punches to his back.

"Let me dooooooown!" I yelled for the tenth time.

"Fine!" He dropped me onto a metal table.

"Good of you both to visit." Syzell smiled.

Before I could think of running, wires clamped around me. Shit!

"So what is it you want done?" Syzell looked almost too delighted.

"Nothing! Let me go!" Not good! Really not good!

"He's shy, come over here and I'll tell you Syzell." Grimmjow grinned at me. What was he planning?! No!

"Grimmjow! I'm sorry!" That was the last resort! Please work!

"I can do that!" Syzell smiled, walking over and putting a mask over my face.

"Do what?" O_O not good.

"Oh you'll see, and then you really will be sorry." Grimmjow answered, his grin becoming even more wicked-I wouldn't have thought that possible.

Everything went black as I eventually had to take a breath in. . . .

I woke up, "Ugh."

"Finally awake, ichi-kitty?"

"What are you meeeow!" What was that?

"Grimmjow laughed, "Can you purr too?"

"What did you d-meeeew!?" I gaped, oh my god! That was coming from me! I put my hands on my head, I had to beat it out of my system! . . . What were these? I yanked hard on the things on my head. "Meeeew! Ow!" I felt them, cat ears?

"You shouldn't pull on your ears like that. Haha."

I yanked again! Ow ow ow! "What did you do to meeeeew!?" Grimmjow smiled, going behind me and tickling my cheek with a furry orange thing. "Stop it! Answer meeeew!" I snatched the thing from his hand and felt pain lace up my back and outwards . . . It was connected to my body!

"I'm letting you know how it feels, kitty cat." Grimmjow smirked at me.

"You fucking meeeeeew! I'm gonna meeew you!" God, I sounded ridiculous.

"Meow, meow, meow. Am I speaking your language?"

"You meeeeeeeew! Bastard! Meeew! Kill you!"

"Interesting effects . . . do you really feel like a cat?" Syzell asked.

"No! Meeew! Turn me back! Meeeeew!"

"What is going on?" Aizen must've heard all the commotion.

"Aizen meeeeeeew!" Aizen's face flickered a little, going back to normal composure in milliseconds.

"Why are you meowing Ichigo?" Aizen asked, expression completely flat.

"They did this to meeeeeew!" I pointed accusingly.

"Right, well. . ." Aizen looked over at Syzell and Grimmjow, "Whose responsible for this?" Grimmjow and Syzell pointed at eachother.

"It was Grimmjow's idea!" Syzell said.

"You're the one who actually messed with him!" Grimmjow snapped.

"You asked me to!"

"You _did_!"

"MEEEEEEW!" My frustration was boiling over. This was not fair! Not fair at all! "MEEEEEEEEEW!"

"Alright Ichigo, You can stop making that sound." Aizen patted my head.

I went quiet, feeling my ears go back as I glared.

"Now, Syzell, your only job is to see how you can fix this." Fuckhead. "And Grimmjow, you have to stay with Ichigo to make sure he doesn't transform any further."

"MEEEEEEEW!" I protested. "No!"

"Yeah, he doesn't want me to." Grimmjow sounded far too delighted. Jerk.

"Well that's how it's going to be." Aizen commanded.

"I'll get started on that cure!" Syzell giggled.

"Good." I hissed, grumbling under my breath. This sucked.

I walked out. Syzell better get that fucking cure.

"Wait up, Ichi-kitty."

I hissed at him. Oh shit. "Go away!"

"I can't, remember?" He followed me into my room. I hissed again, sounding even more cat-like. "Here." He patted my head. I swiped at his hand. He managed to get his fingers right behind one ear and his other set on the back of my neck. He scratched with both. Ahhh. . . .

That felt strikingly good. I felt my back roll out, relaxing a little. I pushed against Grimmjow's hands, damn that felt good. This rumbling noise came up from my throat. What the fuck?

"So you can purr." Grimmjow teased, scratching my ear. I hissed, but it rumbled back down into a purr as he continued scratching. "Feels really good here, doesn't it?"

"Uh-huh." . . .

"Haha." He blew on my ear and it snapped down.

"Meeeow!" I snapped.

"Hmm. . ." He sniffed.

"What?" I asked, worried a bit by his silence. Was I transforming more?!

"You smell like blood. . ." He sniffed again.

I looked at myself. There was blood down my hand. I licked it up.

"The cuts up here, Syzell must've done it." He yanked down the edge of my shirt, discovering the source of blood. I tried to lick it off, but I couldn't reach that far. Damn.

"I got it." Grimmjow gave this nice little lick across the wound.

"Uh." I heard a little purr come out.

Grimmjow smirked. He licked again, slower this time. The purr came out nice and slow. What was going on?

"You like this. . ." Grim went across my neck.

I shivered. "I don't know why." I stretched my back a little, and felt my back end rub up against Grimmjow. A low growl came out of him.

I looked back at him. "Why did you make that noise?"

Grimmjow blinked. "What noise?"

Hnnnn. I rubbed against him once more, getting that same growl. "That noise." I stated. He seemed to catch the low purr in his throat.

"Waaa…?"

"You're like growling."

"You're the cause." He decided with a smirk, stroking down the sides of my thighs.

"He-hey! Whoa! Stop!" I was about to bolt for it, but he grabbed my hips, keeping me right there with him.

"You started this, kitty cat."

"Nah-uh!" He rubbed down my thigh, putting his hand against a place that it didn't belong! "Whoa! Hey! Where are you touching?!"

"You're aroused." Grimmjow teasingly stroked against my package, pressing through my clothes.

"No!. . . .uuuuh!" Fuck.

"Surprising, I didn't know cats made that sort of noise." He slipped his hand under my waistband, taking a good hold on me.

"Uun, Grimmjow! Stop!" Oh God.

"But you like it . . . I wouldn't want to neglect your needs." He purred into my ear, squeezing and licking my ear.

"Let go of me!" I ripped from his grasp, and leapt on to the bed. I crouched over in pain then, hurting down below.

"Sure you don't want my help?" Grimmjow was behind me instantly, hands back on my hips.

"I-I'm fine!" He wrapped his fingers around my manhood, caressing up and down delicately.

"I don't think so, Ichi-kitty."

I let out a silent gasp of pleasure and surprise.

"Ooh, I think I got a reaction here." His finger circled my crown, and I let out a whimper, my body jolting.

"Stop! Let g-ooooooh. . ." He bit down on my shoulder, one hand continuing its solid stroke, while the other travelled up my chest. He tweaked my nipple. "Hey!" I pushed back against him, feeling that he was about as hard as me. Shit. "Oooooh." I moaned as he pressed against me from behind and caressed down with more pressure, it heightened to a cry.

"And I'll take that as a 'more'." Grimmjow slipped a hand down my pants and pushed a finger into my behind

"Ah! That place was not made for you to-uuuuuun- play with!" I snapped.

"On the contrary, you're squeezing so tightly." He pressed up and I whimpered. Fuck! I felt him press his hot flesh against mine.

"Don't you d-aaaaaare!" Too late, he was already slamming into me from behind, thrusting ecstasy into me. "Aaaaauuuun!" I cried out, feeling him slide in and out easily. "Grimmjow! Oooooow!" Oh this felt amazing.

He nipped my ear. "You're great Ichigo." He slipped in again and I cried out. "Sound great too."

"Bastard. . ." I hissed with a pant.

He just smirked. "Meeeeow." He purred at me.

"Hsssss." I bared my fangs.

"Don't you hiss at me." Grimmjow rocked in and out.

"Aaaaahn." I looked back at him, "Stop it." He ignored me, picking up speed. Crap, it was getting good again. Things were getting worked up inside me; I must be getting closer to climax by the minute. "Gr-Grimmjow!" I called, my panting overwhelming my voice.

"You're good Ichigo, great." Grimmjow said to me.

Climax was coming, building inside of me and coming up. "ROWR!" God I sounded like a feline.

***FF***

. . . "That must be the animal instinct."

"You're not funny." I snapped at him.

Author's note: Well that was just a bit lame, maybe? Haha. I'm sure some could detect that little reference to Kung Fu Panda ;) It was lots of fun to write though, and it made my friend quite happy! Reviews are welcome, but please don't trash me :(


	2. The Storm

Thump thump, thump thump. The rain sounds like a drum if you listen close enough. Thump thump, thump thump. Rythmic in nature. Thump thump, thump thump. Beating on and on, like your heartbeat when its geared for a fight.

Thump thump, thump thump. Makes you wonder if it's just your heartbeat or if enemy's is the same. Thump thump...creeeeeak!

The rain doesn't change, but your heartbeat goes silent as you slowly, steathily, creep towards your target...surprise is everything. I especially enjoy the scream of surprise...

"RAWR!" I pounced onto the bed, throwing off the covers and readying my ears for the delightful shriek, "Huh?" No one's there. WHAT THE FUCK?! "Ichigo! Where the fuck are you?!" I demanded of the darkness, receiving no response, "Hey wiley bastard! I know you're in here!" ...silence...

CRASH! Thunder sounds almost in sync with the vibrant strike of electricity in the distance. Finally my ears caught it, a soft whimper. I ripped open one of the closet doors. ...Why is my enemy on the closet floor cowering when I had yet to attack?

This is probably to piss me off, this 'the storm is more frightening than u' NONSENSE! "HEY ICHIGO!" I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, dragging him from the closet.

"What the-grimmjow?!" Ichigo asked in a tembling voice as I threw him onto the bed.

I crossed my arms, glare readily in place, "No shit!" CRASH! Ichigo flinched like he himself had been struck. "HEY! Be afraid of me! Not the storm!" I pounced on him, fangs bared.

CRASH! And ichigo actually...hugged...me?! "Hey!" ? I demanded, kinda freaked out by the entire situation

S-sorry, but this storm...my mom died on a night just like this..." Why was his voice so small O-O ...kinda brought out a different part of my feline self...

"Hey, it can't hurt you, ya know?" I said, prying him off of me and laying him out flat on the bed.

He flinched again, tears squeezing out from his eyes. "Hey hey." I softly licked away the tear.

"Its scary..." He answered softly, laying limp underneath me. How did I knock him out of this fearful state? I rolled my mind over this question-something was bound to come up. ... ... ... Ding. Lightbulb. "Wha-what are you doing?!" Ichigo's voice cracked as I dragged up his shirt.

"You're not going to b afraid anymore. That I guarentee." I grinned. Then leaned over him, taking his nipple in my mouth.

"Wah?!" Ichigo's fingers clawed into my hair, "St-stop! Ahn!" I felt his nipple pull up tightly under my tongue. I ignored the feel of him tugging uselessly on my hair, instead continuing the roll of my tongue over his nipple, nipping lightly with my teeth. He bit his knuckle to prevent himself from crying out.

I gave him a grin, ripping his pants and underwear off as well. He squirmed, staring up at me with wide eyes, jumping when I wrapped my hand around his length.

"N-no!" He pushed his hands against my shoulders, but his struggles weakened and weakened as I pleasured his body. It was nice to hear his soft, blissful moans escape, as he finally let himself be taken by the ecstasy.

And there was a scent. A delicious, husky smell. What in the world was that? I sniffed, seeking out the sorce of the smell. Finding it heavily pooled along Ichigo's neck. What a scent. Really. It was intoxicating. "What is that?" I asked into his neck, breathing in this delightful smell.

He shivered, "Wh-what?" His hips bucked upwards, when I slid my fingers under his shaft.

"That smell. What the hell is that smell?" I demanded, sliding my hand just so, pressing a finger into him.

He gasped, his nails biting into my back as he gripped onto me. "I don't know!" His body quivered under me. I wonder if his neck tasted just as good as it smelled. He cried out as I bit him, sucking on his neck. "Ow...Grimmjow..." He whimpered, half-heartedly, since he was still erect and heat had just laced through his flesh.

"That didn't hurt, ya wimp." I teased, pushing a second finger into his body. He moaned, his panting getting quicker as I rushed my strokes on his length, sliding my fingers within him, and biting again on his throat.

"Oww..." He murmured breathlessly, letting out a loud moan, climaxing, and lying limp under me.

"Bet you're not scared now." I snickered, still breathing in that strange wonderful smell.

"You animal." He growled, however there was very little force behind it. How cute.

"Better believe it." I answered. "And you'd better be ready because after it finishes storming, we're fighting."

"whatever." He snapped, rolling over, and wrapping himself up in a blanket.

"Hey, I mean it." He ignored me, letting out a yawn, and closing his eyes. "Hey!" Still nothing. "Oi! Ichigo!"

He grabbed the edge of my shirt, yanking me down, "Shut up and go to sleep, you stupid cat. We'll fight later."

... "Ok..."

-Fin!-

Author's note: Yes, yes, I know, alittle out-of-character, but its still kinda fun, yeah?! Maybe? O-o


	3. Unleashed

Jingle jangle.

"Ur not getting out..."

UUUURG, "You fucker, wen I do get out, you're dead!"

"If you get out. Hah." I bared my fangs at Syzell.

"Grrr." I lunged against the chain, slicing across Syzell's cheek with my finger.

"OW!"

"Let me out...!"

"No, and you'll never get out with that attitude." Syzell rubbed his cheek, "If you're that mean, you'll never get someone to...help you."

"Fuck you."

Syzell smiled, "Wanna know how to get out?"

"No, just let me go and I'll spare your hide."

"Seriously Grimmjow, this is a test."

"A test of what?!"

"Adaptability, can you go the distance." Okay, I was getting confused.

Syzell leaned in close, "You have to get your enemy to unleash you...no matter what..."

"What enemy?"

CHANGE POV

Fucking Hueco Mundo! I had just gotten out of here! Thrown into a room, everything I had was low; reitsu, physical energy, and mental energy as well.

"Let me out!" I slammed my fist on the wall, probably collecting a nasty bruise.

"Tht won't help...I've tried." I heard a voice from the corner. "It's a fortified steel and iron mixture."

"Oh yeah!?" I punched the wall. Cruuuunch. "AAAH! OWWW! FUCK!"

"Told ya. Come here." I cradled my hand and slowly turned towards the voice. "Come on, come here." I took a few steps, "Closer." I warily took another few steps, "Closer!" I jumped...and took a large step forward. "Good." Suddenly I was tackled to the ground.

"Grimmjow!?" My voice squeaked as I found the chlorine haired panther atop me.

"You need to help me out."

"What?!"

"You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. We can't get out of this alone, so we'll have to get out of it together."

"What are you talking about?" I was SO confused.

"Syzell has locked us in this box together. The only way to get out is together."

...

"Okay..." I inched away as he sat down and allowed me to sit up. "What do you want?"

He sighed, "You're slow."

"What?!" I glared.

Jingle, jingle.

There was a collar around his neck, black, attached to a chain...leading to the wall. He was chained to the wall!

"You finally see it huh?"

"Why are you chained to the wall!?"

"They did this to me. You have to get it off of me."

"How?"

"Hell if I know! Try breaking it!" He growled, looking very peeved.

"Why should I?!" It then dawned on me, he could only get at me from certain distances. I moved to the opposite wall.

"Come on!" He paced back and forth, glaring at me, "You fucker! You realize you're not getting out unless you help me, right?"

"Ha, give me a bit and then I can break out with a Getsuga Tensho." I brushed him off.

"Not in here you can't. Syzell specially designed it, neither you nor I have reitsu..."

"What?"

"You heard, now help me!"

Uhh. . . , okay Ichigo. Calm down. Consider your options. What options!? There were none. Help Grimmjow. . .feh. What could he do that I couldn't!?

"The only thing that is locking up my reitsu is this chain, break it and I can break us out." Mind reader much?!

"You're lying."

"Am I?" He wasn't. That self-assured grin confirmed it. I sighed. Shit.

I grabbed the bit of the leash attached to the wall. Come on! I yanked as hard as I could, even put my feet against the wall for leverage. Come on! AAH!

"Caught you." Grimmjow somehow caught me as I flew off the wall. "Geeze, don't you have more muscle?"

"If you're so good, do it yourself!" I snapped angrily and winced as a pain ran through my hand. Crap, I forgot how I punched the wall earlier.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" I snapped, pulling away from him. I turned my back on him and cradled my hand to my chest. Oww.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" He grabbed my shoulder.

"Let go!"

"RAWR! Stop being a little prick!" He flipped me around so fast I almost felt dizzy and then slammed me against the wall.

"Ow!" I yelped as he bumped my hand. He looked down at my hand.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, grabbing my wrist and yanking my arm up to get a closer look.

"I bruised it when I punched the door." I hissed, trying to pull my hand back.

"Looks a little more than bruised." He observed, keeping my hand for his inspection.

"Let go!" I whimpered when he put his fingertips against mine.

"Hn, come here." He pulled on me.

I fought him a little, "Let go!"

He came close and let out an animalistic growl. "Stop squirming!"

"It hurts!" I complained as he dragged me towards the other wall.

He pulled out a blue bottle and put the top to my lips, "Drink."

"Ew! What is that!? No!" Never trust strange bottles.

Grimmjow popped off the top and took a little sip, "Its fine, see? Drink!" He put it to my mouth again.

"Na-uhhhhh!" I shook my head. I could visibly see him grit his teeth. He took a big swig, dropping the bottle and grabbing my chin. He pressed his lips to mine and I felt the liquid pouring down into my throat.

"UGH!" He released after I swallowed the last drop from his mouth.

"Fucking...urg." Grimmjow released my chin.

"Ew! Why'd you do that?!"

"This!" Grimmjow held up my wounded hand.

"NO!" He slipped his fingers against mine and pressed down...nothing happened, no pain...

I flexed my fingers, all pain was gone from that hand. There wasn't even any bruises. "What was that?" I asked astonished.

"Syzell threw it in here after I broke my hand trying to get out."

"Oooh..." I flexed my hand again.

"You're healed, now let's get to the problem of ME BEING CHAINED TO A WALL!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" I raised my hands in surrender. I walked over to the chain again and gripped. COME ON. PULLLL!...no luck. It wouldn't budge. I turned and saw Grimmjow twitching. He knew nothing was happening either.

"Let's try something else!" I tried to be optimist for the both of us. I looked at the collar itself. Hm...seamless, how'd they even get this on him!? "How do you even know I can help?" I asked.

"Syzell said you were the key...in other words of course."

"Key?" What?

"Fuckin Syzell! I don't want to live in here forever!" Grimmjow roared, slamming his fists against the wall. Whoa...it looked like he was going to start going ape-shit here in a minuet.

I grabbed him by the collar, sliding my hands into his hair, petting through the soft blue, hoping to calm him, "Sssh, calm down, it'll be okay...just calm down..." I murmured soothingly.

"...are you..." Confusion was written all across his face, "petting me?!" He spat out.

"Well...yeah..." I answered awkwardly.

He grabbed my by the front, picking me up, and putting me into the wall, "I'm not some animal to be petted!" He growled, his hair bristling up...much like an animal...

I put up my hands in surrender, "I was just trying to help you calm down...sorry." There was a rumbling noise in his throat, as he stared at me, leaning in close, "Wh-what?"

"I don't get you, one moment you're all freaked out, and the next you're all calm..." He stared at me, eyes almost narrowed in suspicion, "What's your dreal?"

"Um..." It didn't seem like he was gonna let me go unless I gave him an answer, "My zodiac is cancer? We're um...flakey?" I offered. He was never going to take that answer...

He released me with a 'hmph', pacing back and forth. I can't believe that answer actually worked! He was muttering under his breath, then suddenly looked over at me like an idea had just occured. He smirked wickedly. That didn't look good, not good at all. And again I was backed up against the wall. "You know...'unleash' can have several meanings..."

"R-right...and?" The mood had shifted. He was a different kind of dangerous now...

He merely chuckled, putting his hands on either side of me, leaning into me, "We'll see how well you can 'unleash' me..." I flinched the moment I felt his tongue graze my ear, letting out a whimper. "Wow...what a virginal reaction."

I blushed, "Shut up!"

"It's pretty amazing." He purred lowly into my ear, snaking his tongue out once again to trail the crest of my ear. I jolted, slamming my back into the wall, "No need to try to run away."

"Get away from me then!" I snapped.

"No can do, you said you'd help me." He purred again, then grabbed under my ass on both sides, lifting me up, and pushing me against the wall. I yelped, slamming my hands against his shoulders, but they barely made a difference, I was already starting to weaken as he carressed softly under my cheeks, his touch feather-soft, "Come on, unleash me." He smirked, claiming my mouth. I struggled at first, but slowly let him kiss me. Who would have thought he could kiss so passionately? He grabbed my hair in the back, tugging sharply so I'd groan in pain, and pushing his tongue into my mouth when my lips parted. What a sneaky bastard. Fuck, he was a good kisser.

"You...fucking...bastard." I panted between kisses, wrapping my arms around his neck. To this, he kissed me harder, nearly slamming my head against the wall, "Oww." I whined. He chuckled, grabbing my robe from the back, and baring my shoulder, which he bit-his sharp fangs easily piercing the skin, "Ow! Not so rough!" I snapped at him, yanking on his hair.

He growled, low in his throat, baring my other shoulder and biting that one too. I dug my nails into his scalp and yanked harder on his hair, just shy of actually pulling some of it out. His growl got louder and he moved to biting my neck; he hadn't pierced the skin, but he easily could.

I cried out, the pain somehow threaded with...pleasure, "Nyaaa..." I tilted my head back, he already had my throat, might as well just hope he'd ease off. Luckily his growl returned to a purr, his tongue washing over the bite, I moaned. That felt so good... WHY did it feel so good?! He undressed me further, dropping that sinfully skilled mouth down to my nipples.

I didn't know what was more embarrassing: that I was now moaning as another man teased my nipples, or the fact that said man was holding me nearly four feet off the ground with only one arm.

"That sound you make is really something." Grimmjow murmured to me with a wicked smile, as he finally stripped me completely bare, "I really might go crazy."

"St-stop!" I whimpered, trying to push him away, which was damn near impossible at this point. "Haaahn!" What did he just-?!

"Fuck, you're hot inside." The stupid feline said, voice going husky as his finger probed my inside.

"D-don't saaay that!" I responded, voice higher than I'd ever heard it before, "Ahn!" What had he just stroked to make my body spasm like that? "D-don't do that!" I growled in a panic. I'd never lost control of my own body before!

"The hell I'm going to stop when you sound like that." Grimmjow replied, his voice had dropped another octave, arousal dripping in each word.

CLICK. I looked down at the sound, seeing Grimmjow's collar had just popped open, "Grim-Grimmjow, the c-collar!" I whimpered, reaching for the collar to pull it off.

He ground his fingers deeper inside of me, making me cry out, throwing my head back. "I don't give a fuck about that." He snapped, nipping at my throat as he pulled me back down the wall. His reitsu started to spike, back to the level it should be at; nice to know he'd at least told me the truth earlier. He stared at me, tilting my hips forward, "Relax your body."

"Wh-what?" Something hot nudged into my opening, "Ahn! No, no, no!" I whimpered, "Huuh!" He wasn't listening, he was still slowly pushing his way into me, "Its going to hurt!"

"Just relax, fuck, I'm not going to hurt you." Grimmjow growled out, thrusting all the way in. It didn't hurt. Wow. It felt...hot! So incredibly fucking hot! "There you go." Shivers and shudders were now racking their way through my entire body as fire and bliss screamed through my veins in heavy doses.

"You bastard!" I cried out, already finding it hard to breath, my stomach coiling tightly, pain coming as my body sought release.

Grimmjow pumped in and out of me, sending a fresh wave of pleasure through me, "Don't be angry just because it feels good." He said in a snicker, continuing his sharp thrusts in and out.

"You-! Nuuah! Ah!" There came my climax, reaching to the deepest parts of me, drawing ecstasy forth.

"Oh man..." Had Grimmjow just-?

Oh god, I could feel his seed slicking the inside of me. I squirmed in discomfort, "Let go of me."

Grimmjow ignored me, pressing his body closer to mine against the wall after he pulled free of me. "Did you know your muscles lock when you come?" A delighted purr escaped him, "All of your muscles."

I shoved him away, walking on wobbly legs to try to escape him and reclaim my clothes. Damn it. That was... ...not even going to go there.

I yelped in surprise as Grimmjow scooped me up in his arms, "A deal is a deal." He carried me to one wall, slamming his foot into the wall, making it crater and collapse. "Let's go to my bedroom...and you can unleash me more..." He grinned. I blushed, giving him a glare...but I still didn't have a good argument against that.

DA END!

Author's note: Sorry this took so long. It was incomplete and I had to finish the smut! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Ankle Pain

Fuck! Why was it coming after me!? Sure, I was in range, but hell so was Rukia, Renji, and that afro guy! Why was it ALWAYS me?!

I really needed to start working out again. . .sure, there were no major threats left. . .but there were still hollows- Evidence being that behind me!

"Heh, heh, heh, smell good, fear." The creature laughed, his breath emitting the scent of death.

Ugh. Run faster, slice it apart! Ow! SON OF A-!

It was stupid . . . a stupid little mistake . . . a SUPID thing! And this would be my demise . . .tripping over a fucking curb, twisting my ankle and hitting my head.

I was dead. Oh so dead . . . over a little mistake. I closed my eyes; not wanting to see my own painful demise . . . there was a growl . . . and a scream.

"What is your fucking deal, Kurosaki!?" I was shaken violently, "It's my job to kill you!"

I opened my eyes. . . "G-Grimmjow?!" I was never so happy to see him.

"Are you fucked in the head? What was that?! You coulda taken that down!" He continued to scorn, where as I was just amazed to see him.

"Now get up!" He yanked me up.

I whimpered, crashing back to the ground. Maybe I had broken my ankle.

"What the hell?! Stop messing! Get up!" He dragged me up again.

"Ow, ow, ow. Please stop!" The pain was striking as I grabbed onto Grimmjow's arm as not to fall again.

"What's wrong with you?" He snapped, looking suspicious. As if I would play this kind of trick!

"My leg." He tried to let go, "My leg!" I grabbed onto him tightly.

It started to click as he held me away from him and looked down.

"Ow-ah-ow!" I whimpered gently as I tried to balance on my one leg.

"No kidding, you're starting to bruise up right there." Grimmjow said with a slightly amazed tone.

"Well now you see so stop it! Help me!" I snapped.

"Geeze princess, calm down." He picked me up on his shoulder.

"heeey!" I beat on his back though he didn't seem to feel it.

"Shut up and stop it." He replied.

I gave up. "Where are you taking me?"

"My place." Was the simple response.

What the hell? Wasn't that in Hueco Mundo?! I heard the creak of a door.

"Sit." I was literally tossed on a bed. I bounced on a very springy mattress, nearly falling off.

"I'm not a dog."

"Right, you're a kitten if anything."

I gritted my teeth, to argue was to give him an edge.

"Here." He pushed a pillow under my foot and placed an ice pack on top. "Ok. You have ten minutes, then we're going to fight."

"Whaaat?"

"It takes me five to heal broken bones." . . .what the fuck?

"Grimmjow, I'm human, it takes me a week or two to heal sometimes."

"Ah fuck! I wanted a battle tonight!" he huffed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry." I said, actually feeling a little guilty that I couldn't fight.

He looked at me, staring with a set frown.

"Wha-" He cut me off when he leaned over me, staring with those. . .surprisingly deep eyes.

"You have a red mark on your forehead." He stated.

"Oh, I hit my head." I touched the cut and winced.

Grimmjow had just returned with another ice pack. "What's that?" He got in the same position before. I went quiet.

He touched the mark with the ice pack and looked at it with amazement.

"Wow."

"What?" I asked, watching his adam apple bob sexily in his throat.

"It's not going away."

"I am part human."

"Still."

Why was he so amazed? . . .And why did I want to lick his adam's apple so bad? Hn.

"You're weird." He said, looking down at me.

"Am not!" I denied, heat was rushing through me as he stared. . .

He touched his nose to mine, looking deep in my eyes.

"Are too." I gulped, god he was sexy. Uh. I licked my lips. Wait! What?!

His eyes drifted down to my lips as I had done that. Carefully he leaned down and kissed me, like I was gonna bite him or something.

"What are you doing?" I asked, dumbfounded with the gentleness he's just displayed.

"You licked your lips- I thought they might taste good or something."

I blinked, processing at a slowed rate, "Aaand?"

"And what?"

"Do my lips taste . . .like anything?" . . .interesting concept.

"No. . ."

"Aw. . ."

"But they do taste good."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He kissed me again, more deeply, "Almost sweet."

We shared a look. . . and Grimmjow slowly smirked, leaning down and kissing me once more, this time letting his hands travel across my skin. I whimpered into his mouth when he dragged off my clothes.

"You're gonna regret me finding you." He whispered to me.

"uhhh." I let out a yelp when he bit down on my neck. "Hey!"

"I told you." He laughed a little.

He bit down again, this time a little more gently. He slowly moved downwards. I felt myself jolt under his hands when he cupped under my package, rubbing up the shaft under my clothes.

"Don't. . ." I lost my words when he put his lips down on my groin.

"Don't speak." He muttered before he licked around my loins.

"I-unn. . ." It was becoming harder to speak, pulse pounding through me. "Don't ah-ahh!" Swift lick up the folds of skin. "Think-aye!" Such a good feeling. It made shivers run through me.

"Right." He purred, rubbing up and down with his hand.

"Gri-Grimmjow!" I exclaimed, digging my nails into his now bare shoulders and curled my toes in extasy.

My body was alight, almost covered in imaginary fire. But that was nothing compared to the sensation when he thrusted into me. I went silent, taking in all the pleasure and pain. My expression was probably very ridiculous.

"I'm gonna move now."

"Haaah? Ooooh!" He rocked, sliding in liquid motion. "Ahhnnn. . . " Painful at first, it turned into pleasure with each movement.

I was getting to climax as he continued . . . finally it hit, like wood being thrown on a fire, it built and then it was almost as if lightning struck. Boon! Climax that made me cry out, the kind of thing that enveloped all of me.

I panted, coming slowly down from my high of sex.

"I-" He put his finger to my lips.

"Just be silent now." He said and kissed me deeply.

**End! XD **

Author's Note: One of my more lame works :P But it was lotsa fun at the time! Yay me!


	5. Ichigo's Revenge

"What…is this?" Grimmjow asked, pulling slightly on the bonds. It was the perfect picture, a sexy panther tethered to the bed by his wrists.

Ichigo tried his most menacing glare, "revenge!" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow in question, "You kidnap and….. do weird things to me…." He blushed, "It makes me lose pride as a man!" He regained his glare, "So I'm gonna make you feel like I do when you do those things to me!" Grimmjow almost laughed. He thought this development was cute rather than scary, but didn't share his thoughts with Ichigo.

"Come get me then." Grimmjow spoke calmly which infuriated Ichigo more. He frowned, but moved forward. He unbuttoned Grimmjow's shirt slowly…kissing down his strong chest. Ichigo paused, if only for a moment, before lightly licking Grimmjow's nipple. He did it softly, with just enough force to arouse his victim. Ichigo moved onwards, unbuttoning Grimmjow's pants with awkward hands. He slowly reached for Grimmjow's cock, his cheeks brushed with a light blush. Ichigo paused again but saw Grimmjow's mocking grin and roughly grabbed the cock, rubbing hard and fast. Now he had gotten the demon panther's attention. Grimmjow started to pant, feeling the pleasure as he began to rise. Ichigo too was feeling a tingling sensation within himself as he did this to Grimmjow.

"_Why?"_ Ichigo wondered to himself, biting Grimmjow on his adam's apple while still rubbing his cock that was now dribbling liquid. Somehow he actually yearned to feel Grimmjow's large hands groping his whole body as they had been the last few nights. Ichigo slowly went down Grimmjow's body again, biting at certain spots.

Before Ichigo knew it, he too was aroused and Grimmjow had no hesitation in pointing it out, "Release my hands, I wanna touch you."

"No!" Ichigo blushed.

"Then just one hand." Grimmjow used a knee to grind Ichigo's crotch with meaning.

"…fine." Ichigo pulled the bonds off his one wrist, releasing the demon. Grimmjow wasted no time, his hand feeling up Ichigo's skin and tweaking a nipple, "Un, don't." Ichigo lashed on top of Grimmjow, still straddling him.

"Release my other hand." Grimmjow squeezed on Ichigo's nipple again.

"Nu-uh." Ichigo shook his head, grabbing Grimmjow's free hand and putting it on his crotch. Grimmjow shook his head, and smirked, ripping from his last bond easily, "Gri-Grimmjow." The panther went straight to work on his uke, ripping off his shirt and pants in one go.

He licked Ichigo's neck, softly biting him, "I'm enticed." He grabbed Ichigo's manhood, holding him from behind for control.

"N-no!" Ichigo silently gasped, finding pleasure in the smooth motion of Grimmjow's hand.

"Don't fib to me." Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear. He smirked while Ichigo looked horrified; he had released the monster… A sharp thrust was all it took to enter, and bring out a yelp from Ichigo. He pulled out and slammed in again. Grimmjow rocked almost violently, spasms of bliss stabbed Ichigo, and the panther grabbed Ichigo. Ichigo's moans were muffled by Grimmjow's French kiss. Grimmjow chuckled, "some revenge."

THE END!

Author's note: Short, sweet, smut. What more could one want? :P haha!


	6. Mirror Madness

Author's note: For some reason, this also has like Grimmjow/Ulquiorra stuff...so if you're not signed on for that, feel free to **not** read. Those who stay: please enjoy! :P

"Hn, what's this. . . ?" Grimmjow poked a strange blue mirror.

"Stop that." Ulquiorra sighed.

"What is it?" Grimmjow frowned, poking it again; his kitten-like curiousitly was peaked

"I said to stop touching it." Ulquiorra brushed him off. "It's a dimensional mirror." Ulquiorra finally answered when Grimmjow hadn't put the mirror down.

"Which is?" Grimmjow couldn't resist looking at himself on the reflective surface.

"It's a view into a different dimension. I'm not sure how it works. . . . ." Ulquiorra snatched the mirror from Grimmjow who frowned- unhappy. Grimmjow lurched forward, reaching for the mirror, but the Quatra espada moved it from his grasp.

_Rawr_ the sexta thought. He pounced, getting the mirror from the Quatra whose expression spoke his annoyance. (T-T)

A satisfied chuckle escaped Grimmjow as he looked into the mirror- this time however he got dizzy and his vision went black, "whaaaa?"

He fell with a thud on his back, "OW. . . . .what the hell?" he jumped up to his feet. . .he looked around. . . ."Ulquiorra?"  
Silence- it was quite chilling. "Alright, I get it- no touchy the mirror, now stop messing with me!..." still silence. . . "Ulquiorra?"  
" . . . .alright, I guess I'm on my own." Grimmjow carefully stalked forward, his eyes easily seeing through the darkness.  
Grimmjow heard a scream and peaked through a window in a door he had found. Inside he spotted Ulquiorra. . . .with a . . . . .smile?! What the fuck!? Grimmjow twitched, "Okay... where am I?" He had hardly any time to think further when his ears heard a noise, something like the shifting of fabric.

He followed the noise, the site of a smiling Ulquiorra disturbing him to no end.

Grimmjow found a new door, one with a gold name plate. He found his name engraved on it 'Grimmjow: the sexta espada' _Nice touch_ Grim thot with a smirk as he opened the door.

"Finally you're back. . . . " Grimmjow gaped, " I missed you" . . . . the sexta blinked spotting Ichigo naked but for a sheet and hancuffs on the bed.

"Alright! Joke's over! ... Ulquiorra!" Grimjow roared. He had the fantasy of taking Ichigo once or twice, but who hadn't!?

"What's wrong, lover?" Ichigo moved forward, luckily the sheet still covered him, "You look tense."

"GET away! Who are you!?" Grimjow roared, glaring- his mind was flushing with confusion.

"Oh that game again. . . " Ichigo spoke seductively, as he rose from the bed, flash-stepping behind Grimmjow. He put the cuff chain around his throat.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, the sexta's slave." he bit Grimmjow on the ear and Grimmjow felt his animal instinct kick in, warming him top to toe.

"Where is this?"

"Hueco Mundo, naturally." Ichigo kissed the back of the sexta's neck, giving way to chills.

"Get off!" Grimmjow was begining to panic as he grabbed the chain of the cuffs and threw Ichigo over his shoulder.

"Violent tonight, aren't you...hee hee." Ichigo chuckled.

MEANWHILE  
From the look of it Grimmjow had gone in the mirror.

"Well that's interesting." Ulquiorra mused, picking up the mirror. When suddenly, moments later, out of the ceiling dropped Grimmjow. "huh?" Grimmjow landed on all fours.  
He spotted Ulquiorra and blushingly hid in the corner of the room. "What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked with a frown.

"Uh well. . . . . .you're gonna hurt me. . . aren't you?" Grimmjow said, his eyes flickering. Ulquiorra gaped with realization- Grimmjow was afraid of him!

_Interesting._ Ulquiorra thought, smirking inside, _This might be fun. "_Now why would I hurt you?" The quatra asked.

"'Cause you always do. . . ." Grim blushed as he was thinking other things as well.

_Intriguing. _Ulquiorra walked over to stand about a foot from the sexta. Grimmjow flinched. "Look at me." turquoise cat eyes met Ulquiorra's green ones. _This isnt Grimmjow._ thought Ulquiorra. "Who are you?"

"I'm Grimmjow jaggerjaques."

"You're not."

Grimmjow glared "I am!"

* meanwhile*

"Damn it Kurosaki! Don't make me hurt you!" Grimmjow backed himself into a corner to avoid harming the new Ichigo.

"What? The big bad panther is gonna pounce me?- Pleeeeease do!" ichigo touched the sexta's chest, hugging up beside him.

The feel of bare skin against him forced Grimmjow to surpress a lusty growl. He sucked in air as Ichigo kissed along his collar bone, Ichigo heard the growl with a wicked grin and continued to kiss down Grim's body.

Ichigo tucked a hand down Grimmjow's pants, "Hey! Where do you think you're touching!?" The panther hissed. Ichigo smirked in response.

*meanwhile*

Ulquiorra sat on the bed, staring at the frightened panther. He sighed, thinking, _Maybe something came out when Grimmjow went in . . .and that something is this weird Grimmjow._"  
_Probably would be best not to scare him too much._ Ulquiorra laid down on the bed. He soon passed out.

*meanwhile*

"AGH! I'm warning you!" Grimmjow pressed against the wall, trying to ignore Ichigo's hands.

"hm, so you are. . . ." Ichigo ignored him, getting down on his knees in front of Grimmjow.

" Stop it!" Grimmjow grabbed ichigo by his hair.

Ichigo looked up and smirked, taking down Grimmjow's pants and grabbing him.

Grimm dug his claws into Ichi's skull, drawing a few drops of blood as Ichigo took him in the mouth.

*meanwhile*

Ulquiorra heard something move and ignored it. A few moments later he heard a creak. He opened his eyes to see big turquoise ones. . . . he blinked, adjusting his vision, but still the eyes remained, "You sleep funny."

"Pardon?' Ulquiorra discovered the shy sexta straddled over him. "You sleep funny. . . .You're not the Ulquiorra I know, are you?"Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, "You're alot nicer that the quatra I know, you know?"

"No, I don't know." T-T Ulquiorra surrpressed an urge he had never had before, "Get off."

"Huh?" Grimmjow cocked his head to the side like a little kitten.

"Get...off." Uquiorra froze.

"Why? It's cold on the floor." Now that was starting to sound like the sexta that Ulquiorra knew, though the eyes still confused him...

"Get off...or I will hurt you." Ulquiorra stated, almost too aware of Grimmjow's paws on his chest.

"No, I don't think you will." Grimmjow leaned forward, his crotch lying ontop of Ulquiorra's, "Though...I'm thinking of doing something to you..."

*meanwhile*

Grimmjow was losing this battle, but somehow he wasn't mad about it.

"Come on, kitty-cat, weren't you gonna teach me a lesson?" Ichigo coo-ed, looking up at Grimmjow.

"I-" Grimmjow let out a moan, feeling his cock expand, wanting to thrust into something.

"Go ahead." Ichigo stuck his ass out, a taunting smirk on his lips, "We're both too far in to stop."

Grimmjow couldn't help himself, his inner instincts told him far too much...and he obeyed. Sharply, he thrusted into Ichigo, giving way to a yelp. Grimmjow rocked, his hand grabbing Ichigo in revenge of what had been done to him earlier.

"Unnn..."Ichigo moved with Grimmjow's pace.

*meanwhile*

"Get off o-" Ulquiorra was silenced with a kiss. Grimmjow had locked his lips over the qautra's and slipped his tongue in..."Wat are y-" Again his complaints were silenced with a passionate kiss that made Ulquiorra drool-he had never experienced such a kiss before.

"I like this qautra alot more than the other." Grimmjow smirked, showing his fangs. He purred and started removing Ulquiorra's shirt.

The shy Grimmjow wasn't so shy anymore. He bit Ulquiorra on his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood.  
"St-stop it!" Now Ulquiorra was losing face, nothing like this had ever happened to him. Grimmjow ignored him and made Ulquiorra get goose-bumps from his rough tongue going down his flesh.

"Ah-ah, st-stop!" Ulquiorra blushed, holding himself as if to wall himself away from the sexta.

Grimmjow grinned, kissing Ulquiorra on the back of the neck and grabbing him around the waist and chest, "You don't really want me to." He chuckled. Ulquiorra shivered as the sexta's hot breath cascaded down his neck.

CLIFFHANGER!

Da end!

Author's note: Don't hate me for the cliffhanger. o_O


	7. Close the door next time

Geeze, this wasn't normal... Ichigo had been here for only a month, maybe less!, and he was already number 2...plus no one seemed to notice that he was a soul reaper! Like What the fuck!? It's like the world had gone topsy-turvey...

"Why do you hate me so much?" Ichigo asked with a slight glare.

"He hates everyone." Nnoritra muttered. I twitched, ready to tell the both of them to just shut the fuck up!

"Can't we all just get along?" Gin asked with one of his fox-like grins.

"Yeah, fuck that." I snapped and walked out.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo had hustled after me.

"What?! Stop following me!" I sneered, and was delighted to find that, by the look on his face, the words had cut.

"Don't be so upset with me...I know that I'm new on the team..but still..."

"Look, I don't have a problem with you being number two."

"Then what the hell?!"

"I don't like you, shinigami." I hissed.

He frowned, "Am not!"

"Che, just because you can wear our uniform doesn't mean that you don't still have shinigami reistu."

"And since when are you a fucking expert on soul reapers?!"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure you out, reaper-boy." I turned, and kept walking down the corridor.

"Well fuck you too!" Ichigo cried out and stomped off the other way. Geeze. Were those tears in his eyes? Haha, victory for making the runt cry.

Change POV

God, why'd he have to be such an ass?! And I really wanted to get along with that asshole too...

Knock. Knock. "Look, you stupid kid, you don't have to cry about this."

"Shut up! Go away! I'm not crying!" Maybe I wanted to because he was such a jerk, but I wasn't!

"Are too." Grimmjow's voice teased.

"Am not!"

"Then open the door and prove me wrong!" I took the bait, opening the door with a dark glare. "Fancy that, you're not."

"Go to hell, you fucking panther!" He twitched, ooh looks like I hit a nerve. Good. I tried to slam the door in his face for good measure, but he was faster at grabbing it and yanking it open, "what are you-!" He pulled me up and shoved me on the bed with force.

"Here I was trying to be nice." He growled.

"That was nice?!" I snapped.

"Better than me doing this, right?!" His claws dug painfully into the skin on my chest.

"OW!"

"Or this?" Another slash across my skin.

"Ow! Stop it!" I complained. He licked up some of the blood. Oh my god, I felt myself whimper with the brand new emotion of need. What the hell!?

"You're blood's pretty good..." He lapped up more. I knew he was doing it to be scary, but...it was getting me hot.

I moaned out when his rough tongue went over my nipple, "Stop!" I clawed into his shoulders, not quite sure if I was trying to push him away or ask for more.  
He seemed to catch onto my arousal, that fierce gleam in his eyes turning lusty. His hand under my back caused me to arch under him, grinding my pelvice against his.

"Mmm." He purred into my ear, soon going for my mouth, kissing me heavily. I found myself kissing back eagerly, forgetting how pissed I was at him.

"And see, this is what happens when two people actually do like eachother." OH MY GOD! Why was Gin standing in the doorway?!

Grimmjow and I rolled away from eachother; me trying to pull back on my shirt while Grimmjow roared "Gin, DAMN YOU!"

"Gotta go!" Gin was off like a rocket, followed by a very angry panther.

"I will suggest closing the door next time." Ulquiorra (T-T) stated boredly as he walked off.

The End!

Author's note: well that was a fun little quick story, maybe? :D


	8. Cleaning up

"Let me out!" Silence answered Ichigo's scream... "Fuck!" Tears threatened to fall as Ichigo realized he was screwed; not only was he scared and alone, but (as an added bonus to the awfulness) those who had captured him did the most embarrassing ever-they put him in a dress! A maid's dress with a wig too! What kind of sick bastards did that?! As if being kidnapped and stufed into a box wasn't enough. "Why?" Ichigo mumbled helplessly to himself.

Noises. There were noises outside that drew Ichigo's attention...

"What the hell is this?!" Someone kicked the box, shaking Ichigo within.

"You're a slob Grimmjow, so it's a maid to help you clean."

"What'd you fucking call me, Nnoitra?!"

"I believe he said that you're a slob, garbage." The spirit pressure outside was lively and growing. It made the hair on the back of Ichigo's neck stand on end.

"GET OUT!" The reitsu died down after the roar, everything going silent... then "Che, a slob...maid?" Light flooded into the box as the top was opened.

...GRIMMJOW?! No! What the fuck?! Ichigo barely contained his shock.

"Maid huh? Looks pretty scrawny...well girl, get out of the box already."

"G-girl?" Ichigo stuttered, having a hard time getting out with the fluffy skirts he wore.

"Yeah." Grimmjow snickered when Ichigo caught his foot and fell out of the box onto his face, "How in the world is a clumsy-ass like you supposed to help me?" He said in a sigh, grabbing the orange-haired 'maid's' arm, yanking him to his feet.

"Like I'd want to anyway." Ichigo hissed under his breath.

"What was that?" Grimmjow asked sharply, looming over Ichigo.

"Nothing!" Ichigo was in the territory of the beast at the moment, weapon-less and in a dress...yeah, it was terrorfying.

"Come on! Tell me if you've got something to say!" Grimmjow growled.

This guy was going to beat his ass, Ichigo knew Grimmjow's temper was short and destructive...he looked down, "It's nothing."

An animalistic growl came from deep in Grimmjow's chest, he wasn't letting it go. He was really mad for some weird reason.

"Why are you so angry?" Ichigo murmured, looking over Grimmjow's shoulder for an exit.

"I'm not!" Well yelling like that was certainly very convincing... ... "Let me go!" Okay, time to panick as Grimmjow's hand grabbed Ichigo by the throat.

"No, you're my servant, I'll do as I please with you." Grimmjow's hand tightened, nearly cutting off Ichigo's air supply, "If I want to kill you for example..."

Ichigo had never felt so helpless. His spirit pressure was negated, his zanpaktou was gone, and he didn't have any other weapon in sight. He cursed at himself as he started crying.

Grimmjow watched, his expression unreadable, maybe confusion? "Why are you crying?" Grimmjow asked cluelessly, "You know I wouldn't actually kill you right?" Ichigo couldn't help it, simply crying more. "I said stop crying!" Grimmjow commanded and pushed Ichigo against the wall, Ichigo letting out a strangled yelp, but still the tears hadn't stopped. "Ugh!" The panther dropped him and sulked over to the bed. Ichigo hit the ground, desperately inhaling. "Get up." He looked up as Grimmjow instructed, "Come here." Ichigo panted between his sobs, still frozen on the floor. "COME HERE!" At the roar, Ichigo covered the expanse between them.  
Ichigo was trying with all his might to stop crying, it's not like he wanted to be hurt or screamed at more, but it was hard. Too hard. He sniffled pitifully, while Grimmjow observed him. "...please stop crying." That tone was a new one...almost gentle.

"Can't help it." Ichigo wiped at his face.

"...come here. I'm sorry for yelling I guess." This was just getting weird now, and the weirdness apparently forced Ichigo's tear-ducts into compliance.

"Don't touch me..." Ichigo snapped suddenly when Grimmjow grabbed him by the wrist.

"You're really pissing me off, one moment-tears then next you're sassing me?! What the fuck?!"

"Well sorry, why don't you just let me go then?" Maybe this would end well...

"Yeah right. You're my new slave, remember?" Grimmjow bared his fangs.

Then again...maybe it wouldn't end well at all...

Grabbing the wrists of the smaller 'maid', Grimmjow easily took control, slamming the orange-haired kid down under him.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"I'm doing whatever I want to." Grimmjow responded, tugging off the bow at the back of the dress.

"Wait! You don't want me!" Ichigo was freaking out, not that he could be blamed for it though.

"And why not, little slave?"

"Because I'm a boy!" Please don't kill me! Oh dear god, what a stupid thing to get killed over.

"What?" Confusion was evident on Grimmjow's face.

"I'm a boy! It's me, hello, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo responded, already knowing the worst things that could happen.

Grimmjow leaned down and took a sniff, "You don't smell the same." He sniffed once more, "You smell good..." Now here returned the confused face. "You're dressed differently." Grimmjow pulled off the top layer of clothing.

"What are you doing?!"

"Seeing if you're serious."

"Why would I freaking lie!?"

"I don't care, I'll have my way." The soft pads of Grimmjow's fingers found their way to Ichigo's skin, making the 'maid' gasp at the contact. This was weird! "Don't start crying again." Grimmjow's hot breath cruised across explosed flesh, leaving goosebumps in it's wake.

"What are you going to do to me?!"

"Like I said, whatever I want."

Oh no... "Please don't!"

"Too late, I'm already aroused and your struggling is just making me more turned on." What the hell?! What kind of answer was that?!

Lips found their place over soft skin, "Stop it." Ichigo whimpered, but then found himself arching his back, letting out a moan from the skill of Grimmjow's mouth.

"You have quite the lewd body." Grimmjow observed, continuing against the hardly audible complaints. His hands leaving trails of fire over Ichigo's body, fingers rolling over his nipples, making Ichigo spasm as he pinched.

Grimmjow slid a finger inside Ichigo, surprised when Ichigo's 'no' came out more like a "Nyaaa!" His animal-side demanding more of those breathy moans, Grimmjow pushed his fingers in and out of Ichigo, stretching the tight ring, hardly able to control himself when Ichigo clenched around his fingers, crying out more in that sweet voice.

He grabbed Ichigo, flipping the boy face-down, "Relax." He commanded, slowly entering the 'maid', pulsing with desire as Ichigo nearly screamed, his body accomodating the man penatrating him, taking Grimmjow in completely before locking down. "Fuck." Grimmjow had officially lost it, he'd never had his blood turned into lava like this. He slammed deeper into the boy under him, before pulling out and driving back in, over and over, egged on by Ichigo's sharp moans of pleasure.  
Finally Grimmjow came as his 'maid' did, leaving both slicked with sweat and panting. "So much for cleaning, now the bed is messed up too..." Ichigo sent a sharp glare at Grimmjow as the panther spoke in good-humor; he didn't find this very funny at all...

The end!

Author's note: Gotta love you some maid outfits, eh?


	9. Bath-time done right

"If you think that I'm gonna follow your orders, you're fucked up in the head!" The orange-haired boy screamed angrily.

"Heh, how truly entertaining." Aizen smirked.

"Don't you laugh at me!" Ichigo continued, pulling on his tethers.

"Grimmjow, show our guest some hospitality." Aizen said and Grimmjow groaned internally.

"Yeah, sure...hospitality..." Grimmjow muttered, grabbing the younger boy and dragging him down the hall.

Ichigo struggled, "Let me go!" Grimmjow merely sighed, ignoring him, and continuing to drag him, "LET GOOOO!"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow finally snapped, "You're giving me a fucking headache!"

"Let me go then, you bastard!" The boy hissed.

Grimmjow quickly slammed Ichigo up against the wall, "Shut the fuck up." He ordered with a dark glare. Ichigo took his hint, falling silent.  
Grimmjow sighed and went into his room, throwing the kid on the pad (that was mysteriously set out on the floor), and climbed into his own bed. On hands and knees he did a circle on the bed and then laid down with a grunt of satisfaction. Ichigo, who had watched this entire routine, tried to stifle a laugh...but the panther had heard it anyway, "What?!"

The boy looked up at the ceiling, he could not keep himself from smiling, "Nothing..."

Grimmjow leapt off the bed, his short temper already lit, "Spit it out!"

He slammed Ichigo against the wall once more, "It's just, just..." He really didn't want to piss Grimmjow off more by smiling, but he just couldn't help it, "I know you're a panther and all, but...I didn't know you actually acted like a cat."

Grimmjow felt his face heat with embarrassment. That's right! No one knew about how he settled for sleep, shit! How could he be stupid enough to let Ichigo see?!  
His hands tightened around Ichigo's throat, "You'd better not say anything to anyone!" Grimmjow knew that he'd get shit for it if anyone knew.

Ichigo clawed at his hands, gasping for breath. "Grimmjow, you're supposed to be showing hospitality, not trying to kill him." Ulquiorra...there he stood. That apathetic face made Grimmjow burn, god how he hated that guy.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow hissed, releasing the orange-haired boy.

Ulquiorra dropped the stack of cloth he was holding, "Aizen wants our guest bathed and allowed to sleep."

"What?!" Grimmjow and Ichigo synched.

"Aizen wants you to make sure he bathes and sleeps." Ulquiorra said and then walked off. Grimmjow digested this new 'command' from Aizen, sending a glare at Ichigo.

"You don't have to! I'm fine!" The kid scooted back as Grimmjow stalked towards him, closing the distance between them faster than anyone would find comfortable.

Grimmjow snatched Ichigo up, pulling him along into the bathroom. He got ready to toss the boy into the pool-sized bathtub, but stopped. "Uuugh." Grimmjow sat him down on a bench, then grabbed a wash cloth, and watered it down. He knelt in front of Ichigo, annoyance written on his face, "Put your arms up." He ordered, holding his charge's arms upright, and lightly putting the warm cloth on Ichigo's collar bone.

Ichigo awkwardly did as he was told and saw that, to his amazement, Grimmjow was being gentle. Ichigo winced when Grimmhow started on his bare chest. He wasn't used to being touched by other people, period dot, but especially like this.  
A drop of water escaped from the cloth, creeping down Ichigo's skin. Grimmjow, without much thouught on his part, licked up the drop, his tongue carressing over Ichigo's nipple. "Uun!" Ichigo whimpered with a blush, closing his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Grimmjow asked cluelessly.

"Nothing. You can stop now." Ichigo murmured, getting hot with the slow work of Grimmjow's hands. Not to mention that everytime the cloth leaked, Grimmjow would lick up the water.

"Well I'm already started so I might as well finish." Grimmjow stated, though he was now starting to realize something was wrong with the orange-haired kid.

"what's wrong with you!?" Grimmjow asked again, throwing the wash cloth down.

Ichigo glared, grabbing his hand, "This!" He pushed it to his crotch. Why in the word was Grimmjow now feeling aroused having felt the hardness beneath Ichigo's pants? "Satisfied?!" Ichigo shoved his hand away.

"Are you?" Grimmjow placed his hand back on Ichigo's lower body, surprised with the idea that this whole thing did sound really hot.

"S-stop it!" Ichigo cried out, trying to hold back Grimmjow's hand, however the panther was a lot stronger.

"No." Grimmjow pushed his weight onto Ichigo, biting down on the boy's shoulder, recieving a lusty yelp as he rubbed Ichigo through his pants.  
Ichigo was trying with all his might to hold Grimmjow back, his fingers digging into the panther's broad shoulders. But it was all for naught as Grimmjow started licking Ichigo's nipple, his rough tongue feeling amazing on his sensitive skin.

"Uuun." Ichigo found himself arching into Grimmjow, a definite show of his desire, "STOP!" He managed to find his sense, shoving Grimmjow with all his stength, and actually managed to push the larger man back a little. However he fell off the bench as a result, making it even easier for Grimmjow to come back and pin him down. The panther continued to explore Ichigo's explosed flesh by tongue, easily stripping the struggling orange-haired kid.  
Ichigo's complaints turned into moans as Grimmjow rubbed him hard, putting his finger up the back. Ichigo gasped with the sensation of Grimmjow stroking inside of him, crying out loudly when his sweet spot was located.  
Grimmjow growled lowly, his lust taking control as Ichigo's cries seemed to echo in his ears. He grabbed the boy's hips, anchoring them up, and thrusting himself in roughly. He nearly roared from the pleasure as Ichigo's insides clenched around him, sending heat all the way through him.  
Ichigo whimpered sweetly under him, begging for release, which Grimmjow gave him with one hard slam, making Ichigo come in one-fell swoop.

But it wasn't enough to sate the panther's lust, he was going to continue all night... So much for the sleeping part...

The End!

Author's note: Wow, this is taking forever. My friend let me borrow all the stories I wrote for her so I could post them for you all, hopefully this ends well and I don't die along the way. :D


	10. Guilt

_...He grabbed the mane of orange hair, yanking back and getting a yelp. With grace of experience, he ran his tongue down Ichigo's throat... "uuun..." He took a naw on his pray's shoulder, feeling chills go through Ichigo's skin. He carressed Ichigo down his torso, kissing along his back. A mix of a moan and a yelp echoed from Ichigo when the panther thrusted into his hot body...Rocking sharply in and out, both men felt their climax approaching: Ichigo was already slicked wet and too hot inside-it almost burned, Grimmjow wanted to fill his partner completely to the top with his heat._

...Ichigo groaned, rolling over in his bed and looking at the ceiling-that was the third time he's had that dream. "Why?" He wondered aloud to himself. Why in the world had Grimmjow, his enemy, appear in his dreams? Let alone...his sexual dreams...? Ichigo blushed just thinking about them...

"What's a matter, stawberry?" Oh no...this was not happening! Ichigo rubbed his eyes hurriedly, hoping that Grimmjow would go away. "I'm not a dream." Definitely the real thing. (oh shit)

"What are you doing here?!" Ichigo tried to yell but it came out as a whisper. Grimmjow could see the guilt and obvious embarrassment, and wondered with a smirk why Ichigo felt such a way.

He closed the distance between them in a flash, leaning into Ichigo, "why do you look so guilty?" Ichigo blushed, the image of Grimmjow thrusting hard into him scorching his mind.

"What do you want?!" Ichigo backed up, finding the wall behind him; just great since his body was getting hot and now he was trapped. (double oh shit)

"I wanna know why you look so guilty..." Grimmjow stared with his turquoise eyes into Ichigo's honey brown ones, wicked smirk in place, "Besides can't a friend pop in for a little 'hello'?" Ichigo gulped as another image flooded his mind, in this one Grimmjow was licking down his body agonizing inch by inch. "Tell me, I'm curious now!" Grimmjow stepped even closer to the bed, pinning Ichigo to the wall with a pressured paw to the chest.

"Shut up! I don't have to tell you anything! And don't touch me!" He grabbed the panther's wrist and pushed it away. That was his folly.

Grimmjow hadn't expected to be shoved like that as his balance was already shifted too far forward, and so the panther's sexy face was now only mere inches from Ichigo's, as he was forced to catch himself from falling completely, "Now look what you did." Ichigo felt his breath quicken, something that suspiciously seemed like anticipation flooding him. Especially as he remembered the dream Grimmjow rocking pleasure into his body.

"Get away from me!" Ichigo hissed, hiding a blush.

"Again, I'm curious as to why you look so guilty." Grimmjow settled in front of Ichigo on the bed, watching him with gleaming eyes.

"Don't touch me...n-" Ichigo was cut off with just a brush of Grimmjow's fingers down his chest.

"Hmm?" Grimmjow raised his eyebrow and then again danced his fingertips down Ichigo's chest. Ichigo shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. "Is something wrong with you?" Grimmjow asked, feeling ever more curious as he slowly pressed his fingers harder against Ichigo's body as he walked them across his skin.

"Nothing! Don't touch me!" Ichigo blushed, slapping away Grimmjow's hand as it brushed his collar bone.

"Ow." Grimmjow said mockingly, giving Ichigo a hard shove back into the wall.

"what the he-!" Ichigo flinched as Grimmjow touched his cheek, his memory of the dreams making him blush even worse.

"Its lmost like..." Grimmjow was slowly connecting the dots as he pressed against Ichigo and felt the boy tense up against him, "you're...afraid of me..."

"Oh hell no-! Uuhn!"

"No, not fear...arousal." Grimmjow licked his lips as he finally figured it out. He grabbed Ichigo's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes, "this is going to be fun."

"Don't! Let me g-!" Ichigo's yell was muffled with a kiss...a kiss that was better than any of the dreams. Some real great dream was about start.  
This kiss was hard, nearly painful on Ichigo's lips, but he couldn't push the panther away. He couldn't even fight back as Grimmjow drew off his shirt, feeling the kisses continuing down his skin, "Ahn!" He jolted as Grimmjow's fangs bit into his skin.

"Stop moving." Grimmjow murmured, easing the orange-haired boy out of his pants.

"Stoooop." Grimmjow caught Ichigo's arms as the boy flailed, putting both arms against the wall, linking his hands into Ichigo's. Giving Ichigo a mocking smile, Grimmjow leaned in and bit his throat, "Owww, you're hurting me." Ichigo whispered, shuddering as it was most definitely not hurting.

"Good." Grimmjow said back, pulling him from the wall and laying him flat on the bed underneath him.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo gulpped, somehow he really didn't want to be told since he had a pretty good guess of what it was.  
Grimmjow thankfully didn't answer, removing Ichigo's pants and kissing down his skin. It had become almost too easy as Ichigo had stopped fighting, giving into his own lust, feeling his body arch up as Grimmjow put his hand against the crook of his back. He whimpered as Grimmjow bit him again. "Stop..." The word was so light, not that it mattered since it had fallen on deaf ears, muted even more by their heavy breathing.  
A tenative lick to the cock flooded Ichigo with arousal, desire so potent that his body was instantly stimulated, making him swim in a sea of bliss that made him forget everything. Friend or foe it didn't matter anymore and it wouldn't matter tonight...

The End!

Author's note: At this point, I suggest waiting a few days in between each story...they are all starting to sound the same...maybe it's just me? O_O


	11. Scrubbing floors

"I'm gonna kill you! Let go!"

"You're not that good, stop squirming."

"Leeet goo!"

"Nice hand-bag, Grimmjow." Nnoritra laughed and Grimmjow threw him the finger.

"Let goooo!"

"Stop squirming!" Grimmjow slammed Ichigo into the wall, jarring him into shocked and sudden silence.

"You're not supposed to hurt him." Ulquiorra stated apathetically, though Grimmjow half-expected an 'I'll tell Aizen on you' even if Ulquiorra wasn't remotely childish.

"Oh shut up! I know!" The panther growled Ulquiorra merely rolled his eyes, the tiniest show of his annoyance. "Not supposed to hurt the new slave, how stupid." Grimmjow muttered under his breath.

"Slave? What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

Grimmjow threw him down, dropping a towel in front of him, "It means get to work. Mopping the floor first."

"And if I refuse?" Ichigo glared, sitting up on his knees.

Grimmjow smiled harshly, his fangs winking at Ichigo with killer promise, "Do you really wanna know?" Ichigo gulped, staring at him with wide fearful eyes. "Thought not, now get scrubbing." Ichigo mustered a glare, but took the towel and started wiping it back and forth on the floor. Grimmjow let out a yawn, looking bored.

"Fucking people, why is it always me?" Ichigo murmured to himself.

"Oh as if, poor poor you." Grimmjow snapped mockingly.

"Fucking fuck..." Ichigo kept working, body getting tense from frustration. Grimmjow watched Ichigo work, starting to notice things... sexy things... how he was on his hands and knees- a completely submissive position, the slitted dress that he wore showed his lean legs-all the way to mid-thigh, a light coat of sweat on his toned body, and each muscle flexing... it was making Grimmjow think of...oh a medely of fun things...

"How much do you hate scrubbing floors?" Grimmjow asked, already thinking it could be easy it might be to trick Ichigo into his bed.

"Very! Why, planning on helping me?!" Ichigo hissed venomously, "Yeah, help me...help me right over a cliff." He muttered.

"Actually there's another thing you could do...that's not scrubbing floors or other such things..." Grimmjow smirked.

"Oooh, enlighten me." Ichigo glared.

"Gladly." It was easy getting him to take the bait. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo to his feet and pressed him against the wall roughly.

"Ow! What are you doing?!" Ichigo screamed.

"Letting you become my sex slave instead." Grimmjow answered, taking off Ichigo's shirt and immediately marking him with a bite.

Ichigo yelped loudly, "Noo! I'll scrub floors!"

"Too late." The panther's tongue traced up Ichigo's spine. Ichigo shivered, but pushed against the wall, struggling to move, struggling to get away. "Just be good now."

"Be good?! Ahhn!" Grimmjow had bitten him again, leaving another distinct mark. Here came the panick as his clothes loosened bit by bit, slowly being worked off. "No! Let GO!"

"Nope." The demon panther cupped Ichigo's package, encouraging it to harden more with a soft rub.

"D-don't touch, uuhnn." Ichigo couldn't fight anymore, not as Grimmjow's fingers explored his exposed flesh.

"Oh, look at how you react though..." Grimmjow responded with a devilish smirk. Ichigo couldn't even respond, putting his cheek against the cool wall and cursing his traitorous body as it played into the panther's apt hands.  
He jolted when a finger pressed inside his recesses, "I'll make you feel good right here." Grimmjow whispered promisingly into his ear. Oh god! Another finger entered easily, stoking his fire, making him groan in need.  
Ichigo arched his back, feeling his body ready for climax, but Grimmjow denied him release, "Ah ah, none of that yet." Grimmjow said teasingly.

"It hurts, let go..." Ichigo responded in a begging tone, panting and wincing from the intensity building up.

"Hurts? It won't for long." Grimmjow pulled his own member out, using his pre-cum as a lube before thrusting in hard. Ichigo screamed, instantly orgasming just from the penatration.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the hell are you dreaming about Ichigo?" Rukia demanded as she peeker out of the closet.

The end! XD

Author's note: Well well, what dreams :) But who doesn't love a dirty dream now and then? ;) enjoy reading and please review!


	12. Stop crying

Dragging me down to my knees, scraping the skin of my knees on the rough ground. Where was this force dragging me to?! I couldn't seee the damn thing, let alone where the hell it was taking me! Fuck! "Let go!" I screamed at the invisible force but it continued dragging me into the garganta against my will.  
I was thrown through the black abyss, hitting with sand with an "oof. Fuck man..." I sat up, looking around for any indication of what was going on.

"What have we here...shinigami..." CRAP! I could recognize that almost purring voice anywhere.

I flipped around,grabbing for Zangestsu which was now nowhere to be found-of course! Fuck my life. "Grimmjow." I couldn't help but at least put up my fists, even if it was a pretty much useless move...

"Whatcha doing here, soul reaper?" He asked teasingly, saying the latter part 'soul reapuuuuuuurrr'. Che.

"Where is this exactly...?" I took a step back from him.

"Ha, like you can't guess." He smirked, but I could only stare at him, still having no clue, "Hueco Mundo, dumbass."

"Look whose talking!" I snapped, a bit pissed about being called 'dumbass'.

"Who goes into enemy territory without knowing it...?" He poked my forehead.

"Shaddap!" I yelled at him.

"Shut your mouth, unless you want the other espada to come out here." I shivered at the idea he presented; Me:swordless VS ten full-powered espada...yeah.  
"Haaat least your brain can process that much." He grinned then again asked, "So whatcha doing here?"

I glared, "I got pulled here somehow."

"Pulled?"

"Yes! Pulled! I was forcibly pulled here!" I snapped since he was looking at me like I was stupid.

"Calm down, smally fry. No need to be pissy AND dellusional..."

I glared, feeeling my temper snap, "I am not pissy nor dellusional!"

"Close enouugh." I really couldn't help it, my fist just went flying, catching the panther righ in the mouth! Oh shit, had I really just done that? Oh shiiit! Grimmjow came back from the punch, fury already in his eyes, "Eh-hem...sorry...?"

"'Sorry'?!" Grimmjow hissed. "I'll really make you 'sorry'!" He leapt on me, slamming me into the sand.

I could feel my body get sore, "Ow, geese! I'm sorry!"

"Stupid!" Grimmjow glared, "You punched me! and you think 'sorry' is enough?!"

"Well...yeah..." I answered slowly.

"WEll it's not!" He slammed me down again, sand getting into my mouth, nose and eyes. Ow, fuck! The little white grains were scraping the insides of my eye lids, bringing tears to my eyes...

"I said I was sorry!" I screamed at him, but he slammed me into the sand again, jolting my teeth. OW! Totally unnecessary. "SORRY sorry sorry!" I screammed, nearly choking on the sand as he slammed me down again, the pain rattling now through my spine. An almost uncontrolled sob escaped in response.

"..." Grimmjow cocked his head to the side, "Are you crying?"

"N-No!" Another chocked sob came out. Yeah, that was convincing. "I said I was sorry!" I snapped at him.

"..." Grimmjow still looked confused, "Are you sure you're not crying?"

"Go to hell!" It only came out as a whimper. Fuck it.

"Okaaaay...you can stop now. I forgive you..." Grimmjow still had this decisively confused face on, like he'd never seen someone cry before. I couldn't stop though, more like it just **wouldn't** stop, it was like the pain I had ever experienced in my entire life was just pouring out now. "Stop crying!"

"I'm not!" I whined back, trying to deny to myself that I was crying.

"Stop it!" He growled, shifting, and looking uncomfortable. Another sob ripped free, this one with an element of fear. God, why couldn't I stop?  
He suddenly leaned down and sealed his mouth over mine. As if the shock was too much, I instantly stopped crying. Oh my fucking god?! Grimmjow was kissing me?!  
He stopped and pulled back with a sigh, "Thank god, you finally stopped."

I stared at him, mouth agape, "Y-you kissed me!?" I couldn't belived that had just happened.

"Kiss? No, I was shutting you up." He replied and then looked up, "Kiss...what's a kiss?" He spoke almost to himself.

"YOU KISSED ME!" I screamed, almost in a panick. My first kiss was stole by my fucking enemy! How messed up was that?!

"Don't you dare cry again." Grimmjow proceeded to kiss me yet again, this time his tongue creeping into my mouth and carressing my own tongue. I moaned internally. I screamed agin when he pulled back, "Geeze, shut up, reaper boy." He pushed me down flat on my back and devored my lips. ...my body was starting to feel weird...

His hand crept down to my waist, slipping under my clothing, "What are you doing?!"

"shut up!" He cut me off with a rough kiss, his fingers wrapping around my manhood. I yelped, whimpering as he started nipping at my collarbone. This felt so good. FUCK! What was wrong with me?!

I could have sworn I saw a smile as Grimmjow continued with the too pleasant torture... I didn't even want to escape from it either. Really: What was WRONG with me?!

Fin!


	13. Quickie

Slam! I was rammed almost roughly against the wall, hot kisses dropping down my skin, inch by delicious inch; his lips travelling easily down my flesh, reading the contours easily.

"St-stop it."

"You're such a liar, sooooul reaper." That purr gave me chills.

"Let me go." I whimpered, not even remotely meaning it, yet still pushing against him, finding his chest pressed nice and hard against mine.

"Don't you want it?" The words really got meaning when his hand cupped my groin, stealing away any sense I still had.

"Oh god..." I whispered, pushing myself into his hands, wanting more of his touch.

"Say what you want, Ichigo." His very sexy voice carressed my ear.

"I don't- aaahn!" His touch was smooth, a cup to my backside, his fingers sliding between my cheeks, and teasing my opening, "I don't want anything!" Oh, yes I really wanted something.

"Not what your body is saying here." He replied, smiling against my skin as he pulled my member free. I squirmed, starting to pant.

"Tell me Ichigo." He purred again, putting his rough cat-like tongue to my nipple, licking in sync to his rubs on my manhood, and sending fresh extasy through me.

"Ne-never." I groaned out, a final stand in a losing battle. Damn he was good.

"Say it." He taunted, keeping me just on the edge, not enough to climax but not enough to come down from my high.

"...lick me." Finally I waved the white flag as his tongue travelled up my throat.

"Where?" As if he didn't fucking know! I could only moan. "Come on Ichigo."

"Take a guess! This is too embarrassing!" I murmured angrily. Oooh god. He only chuckled in response, dropping down my body, his tongue leaving a trail of fire as he went, finally finding my sex. I shuddered, completely taken in by the 'situation'.

"You're great..." He whispered to me. I jolted, letting out a yelp when I felt his fingers enter me. "Here is almost begging me to enter."

"No!" He didn't listen, not that I wanted him to, as he thrusted inside. A degree of pain raced through me, followed by an overwhelming wave of pleasure. He pulled my legs up, driving deeper, the bliss so immense I was going crazy. "Feel me?" He asked sensually, pulling out and slamming back in.

"Grimmjow..." I moaned, digging my nails into his back. He gave me a wicked grin, dragging himself free and then slowly gliding back in. Oh the agony of release being still denied to me. "Hurry up!" I demanded, moaning with gratification as he obliged my command.

End! O-o

Author's note: yeah yeah, it was just a wham-bam-thank you-ma'am smut story! But it becomes so much more fun if at 'you're such a liar' you start listening to 'Ding Dong Song' by Gunther and the Sunshine Girls. ;) Try it, I dare ya.


	14. Treatment

Aagh...my body...it hurt...so much...this was worse than anything I'd ever experienced before...

"You're starting to feel it, aren't you?" Syzell said with a smirk.

"Go to hell!" I yelled, trying to purge the pain and failing. Why had I become a freaking science experiment for this jerk?

"Don't you think you're going too far? Look at him..." Harribel asked, looking disgusted.

"Nonsense!" Syzell responded with a dismissive wave. Harribel walked out with an annoyed sigh and I almost wanted to beg for her to return. Syzell grinned again, injecting me with yet another syringe, this one filled with red liquid.  
I screamed in agony, feeling like my very blood was boiling. "You're strong...I'll give you that." Syzell stated, his sadistic interest peaked.

"Fuck you!" I managed to snap between the waves of pain.

He just laughed, "In a few hours, we'll see if you can speak at all." And off he went, walking out.

I felt my body go limp as the pain finally solidified and it was too hard to resist it. Suddenly my restraints went loose, I dropped, hitting the floor, **hard**, and groaning. "Sssh, goddamn it..."

"Grimmjow?" I asked with confusion when I spotted the blue-haired panther.

"Sssh." He snapped, pulling me over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?" I managed to ask between my light groans of pain.

"Just hush." He snuck out the door, keeping low as he ran through the hallways. He finally stopped at a room, setting me on a bed. I uttered more groans of pain, surprised when Grimmjow took my chin, tilting my head, and looking into my eyes. "Your body is falling apart."

"No shit." I responded, feeling my stomach lurch. I might actually puke... "Why are you doing this?" I asked, though it probably wouldn't matter if I died or something.

He shrugged, "I'd have no one to fight with." He then pressed his lips to mine. Wha? Whaaa? "So just shut up and take the treatment." 'treatment'?

"What tr-?" I was cut off with another kiss. My attention being slowly drawn off of my pain as he pushed his fingers on my lower back, pulling my body up to him as he went down it with his tongue. Oh boy... I whimpered out his name, taking the pleasure he was giving me, over pain any day.  
It was amazing to feel the pain ease off as his hands preformed astonishingly well; heavy rubs to my groin that matched the small circles his tongue did over my nipples. His hand slid under my waistband, continuing the carresses unobstructed by clothing, which made me moan, clawing into his shoulders.

He looked me in the eye and then grinned widely, "You make a lot of noise, whether its," He bit me and I yelped, "pain orr," He passed his tongue over my sex, making me groan for him, "Pleasure, you know it?" I thought about glaring, but it wouldn't come as he continued working me over, my moans consistent and my body pressing against him, "Let's see if you can even remember your name when I'm done with you..." I didn't even remember when he had completely removed my pants, but realized it soon enough when Grimmjow came sliding in.  
I practically yelled, surprised that the bliss far exceeded any pain. Damn he was good. I barely contained my voice as he rammed in and out over and over, just barely, my lip was about to get bloody.  
"Let your voice out, I had to hear your cries of pain, now let me here these." Grimmjow stated as he anchored deep.

"I haaaaate you!" I managed to scream at him, embarrassed completely. But the scream quickly turned back to moans as he rapidly rocked into me.

F. F.

"So, how did that help me?" The pleasure helped, but like I was going to admit that.

"You ask too many questions." He responded, pushing me back down on the bed, nibbling on me.

"Stooooop it!" I didn't need anymore 'treatment'...though...it seemed my body wanted it... damn.

The End!


	15. Not crazy

"Here Ichigo, here ichi ichi ichi!" I heard the call of his voice, even more pissed that I was being called as one would call a pet. I kept running, not nearly prepared to find the source of the call and give him a piece of my mind.  
I had been running for what seemed like hours from a sadistic bastard, hell bent on 'playing' with me. Rounding a corner, I unluckily came to a fenced off alley, and of course, having nowhere else to run, had to try climbing the fence.  
A hand grabbed the back of my pants before I even reached half-way up the fence, dragging me back down with ease. "Hey Ichigo, still trying to run away?" Grimmjow...

"Let go!" I screamed defiantly.

"Nope," He replied with a smirk, licking my ear, and causing me to shudder.

"What the hell do you want?!" I whimpered, finding it hard to keep face when he was still licking me and a weird sensation was creeping through my skin from it.

He laughed, "It's obvious, isn't it?" His voice reverberated up from my neck, it was like a chill, "You. Heh."  
It finally hit me what kind of 'play' this might go into. Oh shit! Was he going to rape me!? "Did it finally click? Heh. I'm going to eat you up." I freaked out, punching him in the gut, and gunning it as soon as I was freed.

Run faster, run harder, I could hear my heart slamming itself against my ribs and I could only wonder if it was solely from running...

"Ichigooooooooooo!" Crap! Stupid cat! Why wouldn't he just leave me alone!?

The moment I turned to look behind me to see if he was in sight, I ran into someone...of course. "OW! Mother Fu-!"

"Ichigo? What are you doing?!" Hey, I recognized that voice! I looked up to see Renji staring back at me, annoyed look on his face.

"Run!" I said, jumping to me feet, and running past Renji.

"What the fuck, Ichigo?" Renji demanded as he followed, keeping pace with me.

"Grimmjow!" I panted, and pointed behind us.

"There's nobody there, Ichigo! What's wrong with you?!" He quickly reached out and grabbed my arm.

"No! Renji, we have to run, he's right behind us!" I tried to pull free from his iron grip.

"Ichigo, look at me! You're acting crazy!"

That made me stop, "I AM NOT CRAZY!"

"Oh yes, you are!" Renji snapped.

"AM N-!" I was cut off as I was tackled to the ground, Renji going down right along with me. Shit! I knew we shouldn't have stopped running!

"Thanks pineapple-head!" I could practically hear the grin in the bastard's voice, "You made him stop!"

"What the hell?! Get off of us!" Renji struggled to get out from under the dog pile.

Grimmjow shifted to his feet, taking me with him as he ran, "Reeeenjiiiii!" I almost wanted to cry as I saw the red-head disappear from my sight.

"Hm, I can't keep having you get away from me, though it's fun chasing you, I want to get to the best part." His voice was damn near a purr as he pet my head with his free hand.

"Fuck you!" I screamed, squirming in his grip.

"We'll get there." He answered, his fangs peaking out as he smiled. I gaped, he really did want to have sex with me!

We finally got to some strange room, where he threw me onto the bed, pinning me down, "Stop!"

"Hush, We're going to have some fun now." I continued to thrash under him, surprised when he leaned down and bit my neck **hard**.

I screamed, "You fucking bastard! Get off!" I tried bucking the stupid feline off, but his weight made it easy for him to pin me even harder, his grip on my wrists about to bruise, as he dug his teeth in another piece of skin. I yelped. Owww!

"Hold still and I might be more gentle." He licked my bloody shoulder as if to emphasize his point. Bullshit, I doubted it, but...I forced myself to stop struggling. "Good boy." He purred, licking my ear and making me shudder.

"Fuck you." I muttered, pissed that my breath was becoming labored in a different way now.

"We're just about to get there." A chill worked through me at his words. Why was my body responding to him?! Damn it this was so messed up! I started bucking up again when he pulled off my shirt, my last bit of desperation. He growled and held my hips down, "I thought we were going to do this easily." He came nose-to-nose to me, giving me a stern look.

"No." I whimpered, wriggling in his grasp that was starting to really hurt my wrists.

"Ichigo." He called, tone playful and expectant.

"Noooo."

"Yessss." He responded, dragging out the 's'.

"Why me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Why not you." He answered with a laugh as he swiftly stripped me, looking me appraisingly up and down. I blushed at his look, surprised when I felt his mouth take my nipple. I pushed against his shoulders, but he didn't budge an inch, continuing his onslaught of pleasure against me. "You know you like it." He smirked down at me. All I could do was shake my head in denial.  
Using one hand, he pushed under my spine, bringing my skin to his skilled tongue as he trailed it down my body. Why was I starting to feel so good?! Damn it! I threw my head back, letting out a cry as his tongue found my shaft, dancing across the folds of skin with wicked heat. Now I was really going to have a hard time calling this 'rape' since I was becoming more willing by the second.  
"You want it now, Ichigo?" I watched with facination as he started undressing himself. I shook my head. Denial, denial, denial! "Liar." He whispered then pushed in slowly while I screamed out under him, pleasure being the cause of my cries more with each inch. "You're so tight." Grimmjow said huskily, to which I couldn't respond as I was too wrapped up in my own ecstasy.  
"I got it now, its you because you make the cutest noises." Grimmjow chuckled as he pumped into me. Shut up, stupid cat!

The End!


	16. Apologizing

_"Syzell, how are things coming with the collar I asked you to make?" _

_"It's finished, Aizen-sama." _

_"Fantastic. Then it's time for my plan to go into motion. Tell Grimmjow and Ulquiorra it's time."_

-;-

"Aww! Come on Ichigo, we could all go together!" Keigo whined.

"No." Came a very annoyed reply.

"How can you say no to going to the carnival?!"

"Easily, I have stuff to do. I'll see you guys later." The orange-haired reaper waved his friends off and headed home. He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice the two dark figures looming in the sky above.

Grimmjow POV-!

Hmm. So there was our target. He was walking all alone...perfect. If only stupid emo boy wasn't here then it would've been even more perfect. I could have already beaten the little shinigami to dust by now if Ulquiorra wasn't here...

"Grimmjow, let's be clear, we are not here to kill him, we're here to capture him without hurting him in any way. Understand?" Ulquiorra spoke to me slowly as if I were a child.

"Tch. Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's get this over with then." I headed forward but was stopped by an iron grip to my arm.

"Correction. You're only here as back-up, so just watch and make sure there are not interruptions." I really really wanted to punch him in the face.

"Fine!" I growled, ripping my arm from his grasp. He didn't say another word as we closed in on the oblivious reaper.  
Wow, was this kid dumb or what? We were feet away from him and he still hadn't noticed! When the kid was within reach Ulquiorra grabbed him by his collar and quickly dragged him down an alley. He then pushed the kid up against the wall before he even knew what hit him.

"Ulquiorra! You bastard! What the hell do you want?!" When it finally registered, the kid let out a fuss, struggling though it was useless.

"Kurosaki. You are to come with us to Hueco Mundo. Lord Aizen has requested your presense."

"Fuck you! Like I want to go anywhere especially on that bastard's request!"

"You have no choice in the matter. Now change into your soul form so we may leave."

"Like I said, fuck you!" It was almost funny how difficult this kid was being, I guess he was just stupid, going against two espada and all...

"Grimmjow, the collar."

"Aw! Can't we fight it out?!"

"Now."

Tch. Emo bastard. I handed him the collar.

"Get that thing away from me!" Wow, Ichigo was still trying to fight.

Ulquiorra said nothing as he quickly latched the red collar around the boy's neck. Ichigo screamed in pain as his soul form was literally being torn from his body. "Now you will come with us." Poor kid, he couldn't even stand anymore, falling to the ground as Ulquiorra let him go. "Trash. Grimmjow, take him and let's go."

I lifted the boy over my shoulder, finding my once formidable opponent was surprisingly thin and light-weight. Ulquiorra opened a gate and we both walked through the rift. Ichigo was shaking from pain and probably a bit of fear, and I found myself starting to feel bad for him despite the fact I really disliked this kid. We found ourselves in the throne room of the castle as we exited the rift.

"Ah, welcome back you two and welcome Kurosaki." I set the kid down at Aizen's feet, impressed to see him glare up at Aizen, "I hope my Espada weren't too rough with you." Ichigo stayed silent. "Hmm? Aren't you going to say something?" I felt Aizen's reitsu come down hard on the boy.

Ichigo struggled to keep upright, "Y-you asshole."

"Well that's not what I had in mind, but at least we know you can speak." Aizen clucked with a smirk, "Grimmjow, take him and get him comfortable."

"why the hell am I here?! You bastard!" Wow, the kid was pretty strong, it was amazing he still was able to stand and even more, put his sword to Aizen's throat. Amazing, but it was a bad move.

"Heh. How cute, though ineffective." Aizen grabbed his wrist from behind and squeezed until Ichigo's bones boarderlined breaking, dropping his sword. "Good boy. Now listen, you are here because I wish it so, and as such, you will do as you're told or else I can make you life very...uncomfortable." Aizen smirked his tone saying 'hellish' instead of 'uncomfortabe'. Ichigo had grit his teeth, giving a short nod. "Grimmjow." I came up and took the kid by his arm, leading him out into the halls.

We walked in silence for a few minuets until all of a sudden he just stopped. I turned to see him crying. Actually crying! I was shocked, I had never seen anyone cry, and would have never pictured this kid crying. It was somehow a guilt-triggering sight. "Hey...are you okay?"

"What do you think, asshole!? I was just kidnapped, had my soul ripped from my body, my powers put on lock-down by this fucking collar, had to face that sadistic bastard, and now I'm being dragged to god knows where by you!" Ichigo was sobbing now. I know I should have felt annoyed, completely irritated by his weakness, but...all I really felt was guilty for being part of his problem.

"Ichigo I-"

"Don't even say how weak I look right now, I already fucking know! And I don't give a damn what you think anyway!" He pulled free from my grip, only to fall over. I reached out, grabbing him by the wrist and getting pulled down with him.  
I found myself looking down at his blushing face. Wow. I had never noticed how beautiful those honey brown orbs were before, or how silky those orange strands of hair were... "Quit looking at me like that!" He hit me in the face but it had no effect because of the collar. Okay...that look of confusion and frustration was too much to handle, it was so adorable.  
I got to my feet, picking Ichigo up bridal style and taking him to my room. I set him on the bed, "What are you doing?!" He demanded, our eyes still locked together. Really, those eyes were something else.  
"What are you doing, I said!" Like I thought, he did look cute right now.

I crawled onto the bed, coming nose to nose with him. He squeezed his eyes shut the moment I touched his cheek, "Sorry."

"Huh?" He blinked.

"I said I'm sorry." He could only stare at me silently, surprised by my apology. I put my hand to his chest, pushing him down on his back.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" He grabbed my hand and tried to push it off.

"I mean I'm sorry for being part of the list that made you upset." I smirked and leaned down to whisper softly into his ear, "But, I'm going to show you how sorry I am." He shivered.

"How?" His voice had begun to tremble.

"Like this." I grabbed his chin between my thumb and finger, and kissed him deeply. He struggled at first, but slowly melted into the kiss, letting out a cute murmur of excitement. I slowly worked my hands down to his waistband, grabbing it with every intention to rip his pants off.

I heard him gasp, jerking away, "wh-what are you doing?" His voice was a mere high-pitched squeak.

"Hush, it's alright." I kissed him again, instantly allowed access by him to kiss him deep. I ran my hand down his sides to calm him down before I stripped him down, barely taking a breath. He was blushing bright red when he registered that we were both nude. "You're blushing just about as hard as a certain part of you is." I stated, cupping his groin, and grinned when he gave me a half-hearted glare. "I'm going to wipe that glare off your face." I leaned down, taking his crown between my lips, twisting my tongue over his member as I took him whole into my mouth.  
His moans got louder and louder as I swallowed around him, pulling his erection in and out of my mouth. I swallowed his cum as he orgasmed, surprised that the taste of it wasn't so bad. "Mmm, strawberries and cream." I purred teasingly.

He flushed in embarrassment, "Shut up!" But let out a mewl as I turned my mouth onto his nipples.

"I'm not done saying sorry, just enjoy my apology." I said with a grin as I lined myself up to his pelvice, pushing my way inside of him. He yelped and then let out a moan when I hit his core, calling out my name. What a lovely sound.

*later*

I rolled over and pulled Ichigo closer, our bodies lying flush together as we came down from our sex high. He looked up at me, studying me, "Grimmjow..."

"Yes?"

"I accept your apology." He said, averting his eyes with a blush. I grinned, hugging him even closer. Wow, forgiveness really was nice, almost as nice as apologizing.

The end!


	17. The Anger

"We'll decide on your number when you've proven yourself."

"I don't need to prove anything." Angry. I'd never been so angry before. Was this the cause of my hollow?

"Hm..." I hated Aizen's little smirk. "Dismissed." Aizen waved his hand, seeming not to care that I wanted to punch his face, "Grimmjow, keep an eyes on him." I heard him say as I walked out. Psh.

"Hey kid, wait the hell up." Just great, like I wanted this stupid cat around me.

"I don't need you to babysit me!" I snapped at Grimmjow. God, why was I so angry, it was like hot oil bubbling like lava inside me.

His grip on my shoulder was rough. "Don't you dare take that tone with me! You don't even have rank yet!" He growled low.

I should have apologized, I was the one being a jerk, but the rage wouldn't let me. I leveled a glare at him, "Don't touch me." He stared back, not letting go, "I said, let go!" I flipped around, smacking his hands away.

I was slammed against the wall before I knew what was happening, Grimmjow's hand around my throat, "Control yourself." He hissed, leaning into me, "It's seething inside you, isn't it?" What? "The anger..." How the fuck did he know that? "It can't be helped, you have to learn to control it."

I grabbed his wrist, twisting it, and pushing him back. "I have control, so shut up, don't talk to me." I turned and walked away . He was right, how the hell had he known about the fury working it's way through every fibre of my being.  
I heard him growl like the animal he was. And suddenly he grabbed the back of my collar and started dragging me down the hall. "Hey! Let go!" My anger went up another notch.

"I'll show you what you really are." Grimmjow growled, as he continued dragging me down the hall.

"LET GO!" I was pissed, feeling my reitsu flare in response, knocking down walls.

"Oh." Grimmjow was unharmed, save for a few red marks where he had been grazed. His expression matched the way I felt, "you are so dead." His grip tightened in my shirt as he dragged me along, grabbing something from Syzell's room or rather (with all the walls now knocked over) Syzell's space, and taking me to his room that was still standing miraculously. Grimmjow threw me down on the floor, holding me down as he held up the syringe that he'd gotten from Syzell's room. Oh fuck, I didn't like needles.

Despite my instant squirm, he stabbed me in the inner thigh with the needle, making me yelp aloud. "Ow! You fucker!" I yelled at him, trying to fight him off.

He smirked as I got nowhere, "You know..." leaning down to me, "you only got this far because of your reitsu, without it, you're just a weak little human." My reitsu was dropping, shrinking, I couldn't even feel it now. "You can't even rank with how you are now."

"Let go!" I tried to shove him, horrified when he didn't move an inch, "what did you do to me?!" Even my physical strength was depleated.

"Syzell made this personally for Lord Aizen in case one of the espada went berserk one day." He smiled, waving the syringe. Crap...

My leg suddenly started burning, right at the injection sight, what the hell?! As if injected me with that shit wasn't enough! "You asshole!" I yelled at him.

Confusion graced his face, "What?" I grabbed my leg, the pain was getting worse! "What's wrong?" Grimmjow ripped off the fabric over my leg as he figured out that my leg was the issue. The skin around the injection was turning red, the pain spreading into the deepest parts of my thigh. He spread my legs open, looking at the wound with curiousity as he rubbed his finger across it, pain raced through my leg.

"Ow! Don't touch it!" I yelled, smacking at him. He ignored me and poked at it again, "Ow!" I pulled on his hair.

"You big whiner!" He snapped, grabbing my wrists and slamming them down above my head, "Stop being a wimp." He released me as I stopped trying to claw at him, leaning back down and licked...yeah licked...over the mark with his tongue. What the hell? Even more shocking than the fact that he was starting to lick the injection sight, I was surprised that it didn't hurt.

"Stop it! That's gross!" It was less and less starting to be gross...

"It's making the redness go down, shut up." His licking was beginning to...turn me on. Fuck.

"Big bad Kurosaki is afraid of being licked or what?" Grimmjow teased, running his tongue along my inner thigh.

"That's not it! Stop!" I managed to find a grip on his shoulder with one hand, pushing him. His next lick made me shudder, digging my fingers into his skin.

He looked at me with sharp disbelief, "You're getting hard..."

"No-uh!" I jolted as his hand found my crotch.

"You're hard." He corrected, shock in his tone.

"Let me go!" I curled up my other leg, trying to block him. He easily pulled me out straight, touching my groin again, starting to feel my body out. "Let go! Stop it!" I struggled against him. Sure, the feel of him palming my erection was nice and that was scared me the most. I pulled up both legs, trying to block him off again.

"You're making this easy." He slid his fingers right along my behind, rubbing under my sack.

"Gri-Grimmjow!" I protested against the surprising feel of pleasure blossoming from his touch.

"You're really sensitive." Grimmjow remarked, and pulled my legs down. I put my hands against his chest in my last defense, pushing back on him. Instead of moving back, he shifted forward, locking his lips with my own. Oh man... that was bliss invoking. His hand found the back of my waistband, and swiftly yanked my pants right off.  
I pushed against him again, not getting anywhere as he put his rough tongue to work on my nipples, his fingers trailing across my body.

"Grimmjow..." I felt stupid, moaning his name like that, which quickly became a scream when he slammed his heat into me. It hurt, but I didn't have time to hurt for long since he started pumping into me, each thrust coming with more pleasure and less pain. I moaned for him more, curling around him.

*F. F.*

"You're mean."

"I think I'm pretty nice to help you out."

"What do you mean?" I demanded, Grimmjow remained silent, "Come on! Tell me!"

He leaned to me, whispering, "You're not angry, are you?"

The End!


	18. Following orders

Running far and fast, I couldn't stop. My feet moved on their own. This was a nightmare, I realized that, but I couldn't stop! Why couldn't I wake up?!  
Wake up. Please wake up.  
Was I awake now? But...Where the hell was I? Blistering white sands and moon with dark sky around. Hn...oh no...Hueco Mundo. Something caught my attention, a cloud of dust in the distance. Getting closer and closer by the second. Shit.  
I twitched, almost wanting to laugh nervously as whatever it was was now behind me.

"Kurosaki...figures." It was Grimmjow. Lucky lucky me (note the sarcam). "They said there was a threat, if I knew it was you-I wouldn't have bothered." I glared at him, bastard. "I'll bet you know where the door is, you can let yourself out." Grimmjow smirked and started walking away.

"Bastard!" I threw a rock at him, smacking him on the back of his head easily. "I could whoop your ass any day!" He turned around slowly, his shoulders rigid... we met eyes, oh he was mad, he was really really mad. Before I could even draw Zangestu, he had jumped me, putting his claws to my throat.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing to our guest?" Grimmjow prickled as someone spoke. He let out a growl, simply freezing, his claws grazing my skin, and giving me goosebumps. "Let him up."

"No." Grimmjow's claw drew a little blood.

"Grimmjow." The panther was reprimanded by Aizen's steely stare. Grimmjow growled under his breath and let me up, dragging me to my feet as he stood. "Welcome Kurosaki." Aizen greeted, I just gave him a glare. "Won't you come to the castle?" More of a statement that I was coming with them whether I liked it or not. Shit. "Grimmjow, it seems you've messed him up pretty bad. Take him to your chambers to clean up."

"Why me?" He grumbled.

"Grimmjow."

"Fine." Grimmjow grabbed my arm.

"Let go!" I managed to snatch away from him as soon as we go into the castle. Aha! I caught him off guard! I took off down the hall. Get away and get out-yeah that was the plan!

"Get back here!" Not. Why was he so damn fast?! Come on! ...Ow! "You little bastard!" He had tackled me to the floor, slamming my head on the floor, grinding it into the dirt.

"Stop it!" I kicked backwards, nailing him in the shin, which he seemed not to feel.

"Fucking brat." Grind, grind, my head right into the floor.

"Stop it!" I managed to flip around, swinging wildly. I got him this time with an elbow to the face. Haha. ...OW! He smashed my head back down on the floor again. I grit my teeth, holding back the tears that wanted to come out as a response to pain.

"Stop sniveling, brat." He picked me up, boosting me over his shoulder. The side of my head was doing a mix of burning and throbbing, as Grimmjow carried me back down the hall. I touched the side of my head, flinching at the pain and finding...blood. "Fucking kids, fucking Aizen. I'm getting tired of this shit." Grimmjow growled to himself. I was just staring at my bloody hand with facination. "Finally quieted down, have you?" Grimmjow bumped me on his shoulder.

"It's kinda pretty." I murmured, still watching the blood trickling across my hand.

"What are you talking about?" He bumped me again, some of the blood from my head dropping on him, "Ew! Did you just spit on me?!" He rubbed the blood, "What," and then he seemed to establish it was blood on his hand not spit, "is this-" He pulled me off of his shoulder, looking at me, "Shit! Why are you bleeding?!"

"You should know." I answered lazily with a short glare. I felt a droplet scurrying down my face and quickly wiped at it, flinching when I touched the wound.

"Don't touch it, dumbass!" Grimmjow snapped, grabbing my hand. I glared, and wiped at the cut again with my other hand. Ow. That actually hurt a lot. Grimmjow hissed like a cat and grabbed my other hand too. I tried to yank away from him, but he just tightened his grip. Ow! I bit my lip, wincing in his hold. "You pain in the ass!"

"Well sooorry someone made me bleed!" I snapped back.

"Fucking kid." He literally growled under his breath, then found a rope and started tying my hands behind my back.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded, though the answer was obvious-he was tying me up!

"I'm following orders!" He hissed. I squirmed in his grip, grabbing at his hands, and whipping this way and that. "Stop it!" He raised his hand. I flinched, closing my eyes and waiting for the smack. "That was a warning." I heard him take a deep breath, and opened my eyes to see him lowering his hand. "Now stop it." I froze, trying to decide my next move. What to do?! What to do?!

His hand finding itself at my robe belt snapped me out of my thoughts, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Following orders."

"What orders!?"

"Just shut up."  
...Run. Yeah, it was definitely time to run. I let out a yell, taking off, finding it indescribably hard to run with my hands tied up.  
"Damn it!" Grimmjow roared and before I got anywhere, he had hooked his claws on the back of my pants. Like tossing a sack of potatoes, he flung me backwards...Splash! Right into...a bath? Grimmjow took off his shirt and stomped in next to me, "Fucking brat. Just can't listen, can you?" He twisted my arms up as he removed my shirt.

"Ow! My arms don't twist like that!" He ignored me, so I tried something else, "The rope! It's cutting me!"

"Stop whining." He ripped down my pants, "White. Not very adventurous, are you?" He said, looking at my pale legs.

"Oh shut up! Give me my pants back!"

"You'll get them back once you're clean."

"Clean?" I was almost insulted.

"Yeah, as in not dirty..." He wiped the white dirt off my neck, "Or bloody." I flinched again as he put the wash cloth to my head, surprised when his touch was actually gentle..."I really got you good, huh?" He said with a smile as he examined the cut.

"Shut up." I sneered. Feh. Stupid cat.

"Well, it's not bleeding anymore." He murmured and licked it...LICKED IT! "Yep, old blood."

"Ewwwwwww!" He jumped as I screamed.

"What?"

"You liiiiicked me!" He raised an eyebrow at my whine.

"Uuuuh...and?"

"Normal people don't like other people!"

"A: How else was I supposed to tell if the blood was fresh or not? And B: We're not people."

"You didn't have to lick it!" I turned away from him, trying to put some distance between us.

"Hey! I'm not done with you." He grabbed the rope, pulling me back to him.

"Well I'm done with you! Leggo!"

Grimmjow glared, grabbing some kind of sponge, "You're not clean yet!" With each word, he made a swipe at my skin with the sponge.

"Aye! Not cool!" I snapped at him, squirming wetly in his hands.

"Be still!" He reached under the water, gripping my inner thigh.

"Hey! That is my personal-" He lost grip, putting a rough stroke up my thigh, making my voice squeak, "space!"

Grimmjow laughed, "What kind of noise was that?"

"Shut-" Rub and my voice cracked again, "up!"

"Haha! Is there a button?" Grimmjow teased. I didn't think he really understood...until he grabbed what wasn't his. I felt my jaw drop. What the FUCK?!

"Don't touch there!" He eyed me silently, "Let go!"

"Why are you so turned on?"

"Its normal when you-" I gasped when he squeezed softly, "touch it!" My voice was trying to leave me, understandably so... "Aahn! Let go..."

"what foolish human talk." He responded, his hand getting a firmer grip. I tried to crouch down in the water, but it wasn't happening. For he simply supped my back-end, holding me aloft in the water, and at his mercy. I yelped, his hands did not belong in either place!  
I whined for him to let me go again, which he ignored as his hand stroked my loins, slow and hard. Fuck, this was getting dangerous. I tried to grab at him and he calmly drew his hand back up. Oh god. Fuck me. I mean! Fuck this!  
I bit out his name, starting to pant, feeling my pulse speed up as he continued his strokes. He rubbed my backside , leaning his chin over my shoulder to laugh huskily in my ear as I quivered. "Grim-" I yelped as he pressed one finger inside, "jow! ...no...no..." Another yelp was released when the second digit slid in.

"Heh, you're wet."

"We're in a, ah, ah," Fuck, "bath!"

"I mean inside. Up here." I moaned lowly when he ground his fingers inside me. Agh, how could that possibly feel good? "Looks like I really found your buttons." He turned me around to face him, wearing a sly grin as he pressed his fingers out and then in. I gasped, trembling under the wave of pleasure.

"Say my name again." He commanded, hooking his arms behind my thighs, lining his pelvice to mine.

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh, but you want it bad." He said, his crown teasing my entrance, "Say my name." I whimpered, trying to resist my need for more pleasure. "say it." He insisted.

I took in a shuddering breath, "Grimmjow." I whispered.

"Can't hear you." He sing-songed, rubbing his head against me.

"Fuck you!"

"What was that?" He dragged another whimper from me. My orgasm just needed that final push, oh god.

"Grimmjow." He thrusted inside. OH GOD.

The end!

Author's Note: Just curious, out of the chapters so far, which is your favorite?! Please answer! :D


	19. Super Halloween Special!

"Pleeeeease Ichi-nii, pleaaaaase?" Yuzu begged, with the adorable face that I just could not deny.

"Fine." I breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Yay!" Yuzu held up the cat-ear head-band and belt with tail, offering it to me.

"Why are you making Ichi-nii a cat?" Karin inquired.

"Its not a cat. He's gonna be a werewolf!" Yuzu responded with a smile.

"Those are cat ears..." Karin said with a point.

"No! They're wolf ears!"

"They're pointy like cat ears."

"Wolf ears are pointy! Tell her Ichi-nii!"

..."I'll wear the costume, Yuzu..." Best never to get involved in the arguments among little sisters.

-;-

"Meeeeeow." I knew this costume was going to get me into trouble. Though I did not expect the trouble to come in the form of Grimmjow. He flicked my 'ears', walking around me with a grin...an asshole grin. "Nice ears you have there, pal."

"Shut the hell up! I'm trick-or-treating with my little sisters!" I snapped at him, "And I'm not even a cat!"

He snickered, "I know a cat when I see one. Pointy delicate ears," He pointed and then grabbed my tail, "Long, lean tail. Definitely feline." The once bushy wolf-tail had gotten wet in a freak down-pour earlier and now it was slicked down...looking very 'feline' as Grimmjow suggested.

I ripped my tail out of his hands, "Back off! What does it matter to you anyway!?" I hissed.

He smirked some more, "It matters because I was sure you were trying to get my attention with this get-up."

"Well I'm not!"

"You sure about that? Your fur's all ruffled and you look quite cute, neko-chan." I grit my teeth, feeling my face flush at being called 'cute'.  
I glared, choosing not to respond, stomping away.  
"Hey!" Whoa. I had forgotten how fast Grimmjow was. He was in front of me, blocking my path, in a heart-beat, "Angry kitty doesn't like being called cute?" He teased.

"I am not cute! And I am not a cat! And I don't want to talk to you! So leave me alone!" I growled.

"Ah I can't just leave my kin alone." He purred out, getting into my face, blue eyes wicked. "Let's play Ichi-kitty." I glared and swiped at him. He caught my wrist, "Yup, like that." Grimmjow pulled me into him, his teeth grazing my ear sharply, making me jolt letting out a whimper at the touch of pain, "Meeeow."

"Let go!" I tried to tug away, aiming a punch for his face with my other arm.

He caught that wrist too, "Fiesty." He licked his lips and then...O_O and then...kissed me!? KISSED me?! I was too shell-shocked to do anything, except stare into his blue eyes that glimmered with wickedness and let him kiss me. It wasn't just a single little kiss either. He was kissing me over and over, making the kisses harder and longer, his tongue swiping across the part of my lips before pushing its way in. I felt my knees tremble as pleasure somehow worked its way through me from his lip-lock. "Oooh, why so quiet, ichi-kitty?"  
I could only stare at him. Why had he kissed me? Why was his kiss so good? WHY had he KISSED ME!? And why was my body suddenly alight? Grimmjow inhaled and then twitched, leaning into me and inhaling deeper, "wow..."

I jolted away as far as I could with him still holding my wrists, "Wh-what?!"

"Your arousal smells really good..." His voice had dropped, the heavy tone sending a shiver through me.

"What...?" Everything wasn't connecting right. I was hot...and he could smell it...and he liked it...and I was so, so in trouble...

He moved into me, releasing my wrists but wrapping his arms around my waist, dropping his nose to my neck, sniffing again, "I said that you smell really good. I think I'm going to have to play with you more." I felt goosebumps rise on my skin. The thought of _What the fuck am I going to do?_ came to mind.

"Let go of me." I could hear a tremble in my voice, fuck.

"You're not going anywhere until I have my way." He growled back, pushing me down a dark alleyway and up against the wall.

"No! N-mmm!" I was being kissed again. Damn it. I nipped at his bottom lip, getting a good bite that made him draw back.

"Oh, you wanna play rough, huh?" Grimmjow bit my shoulder, making me cry out.

"Ow!" I snapped at him, grabbing his hair, tugging on the blue strands, "Don't bite me!" I whimpered softly as he licked over the bite, now pulling on his hair as I tried to resist the pleasure I was getting from his tongue.  
I could only jolt when his fingers slid up my shirt, toying with my nipples, making both draw up tight. I was shocked to hear myself mewl in bliss when his mouth dropped, playing with my already hard nipples, then the almost 'nyaa'-ing noise as he rubbed my crotch.

"Oooh, you really do sound like a kitten." Grimmjow purred at me, releasing my member from its cloth binds, and carressing me heavy-handedly. I couldn't even give him an angry retort, too wrapped up in the bliss he'd somehow invoked.

"Haahn!" I jolted, starting to squirm even more as I felt his fingers slide into me from behind, "Nooo..." I whined at him, throwing my head back when he stroked his fingers just right, sending a thunder-clap of ecstasy rattling through my system. What was that?!

"Found your sweet spot." Grimmjow chuckled, dragging his fingers just so and again wracking my body with intense pleasure. I could only cry out, body full of shudders, blood on fire as he practically finger-fucked me, and finally penatrated me with his entirety. Torrid bliss ran through me, chaotic and consuming ecstasy that burned me completely. My insides raced to release, to finally be freed from the blistering impact of Grimmjow's length within.  
Finally, finally I reached climax, nearly screaming, and digging my nails into his shoulders.  
Grimmjow himself growled out as he sought his own orgasm, his hands gripping my hips so hard it was painful. The heat of his seed was a stifling bath on my insides, shocking and now uncomfortable as we came down from the highs of sex.

"Put me down." I said slowly in a low voice.

He grinned, obediently (never knew that word could be associated with Grimmjow) releasing me, setting me down on wobbly legs, "Thanks for the treat, kitty."

I could only glare, feeling my face flush. While I got tricked, he got a treat, what a great Halloween...

The end! Happy Halloween mah fans! (I know you're out there, I read the reviews ;)!)

Author's note: I actually really enjoyed this one! But seasonal stories are always the bomb! Please review! (praise me more! jk! :D) And yes, I know I'm early, but oh well!


End file.
